DJ Simba593's Collection
by Simba593
Summary: Ready to start the party? Open up YouTube(or your iPod/music device), pick a song from the list, and enjoy Song-fic's with your favorite characters. This disk is filled to the brim of awesome songs submitted by me and readers, so full that a new disk had to be started. But this set of Song-fic's will always be here for you! The viewers!
1. Awake and Alive

"**Awake and Alive" by Skillet**

**My first song-fic, please feel free to point out mistakes to me I am always open to fellow writers help. I was listening to this song and I started piecing a story that I thought would work well with it, sooo… this is what I came up with. *** Will signal when to start the song if you would like to listen to the song while you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda. I do not own any songs or lyrics owned by Skillet. I can only dream of owning greatness like these things.**

Po and Tigress had been together for a while now and their love for each other had grown strong. Po remembered the day that he (quite literally) had to fight Master Shifu to date Tigress. Master Shifu wanted Po to work for his daughter's love and found that Po would do anything to be with her. The rest of the Five, Mr. Ping, and along side the whole valley were very happy for them. Little did they realize that their love was going to be tested.

They were all in the training hall practicing as normal. Po and Tigress were sparring playfully with each other talking about their future and what they plan on doing tonight at their date. Just then Master Shifu walked in with an almost concerned look on his face. Shifu looked over to Po and Tigress and a smile nearly crept along his face as he thought about the day he actually let Po date his daughter. Ever since then the group had felt even more like a family.

"Students!", Shifu said to get their attention.

"Master!", Po and the Five said in unison lining up.

"The Di Ming Valley as been increasingly harassed by bandits and is becoming out of control. It has become too much for the valley officials to handle and they have request our help. Tigress, Po, Viper, and I will travel to the village and handle the situation. The three of you will stay here and protect the valley. Tigress, Po, and Viper we leave in an hour.", Shifu stated.

"Yes master!", the six chimed. Shifu nodded in understanding and walked off.

…..

A day later and in another valley the four sat and discussed their plan of action.

"Days will include us patrolling the streets and keeping our senses open to anything out of the ordinary and nights we will take turns in teams of two sitting at the hill that over looks the town. That same hill will be our base camp, are we clear?", Shifu looked at his three students.

All three of them nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Po and I will take the northern part of the town and Tigress and Viper will take the southern part."

"Ok, sounds good.", Po stood up as did the others and he went over to Tigress.

"I will see you later tonight. Be careful.", Po said with a smile and kissed her.

Tigress returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. "You're telling me to be careful? I am more worried about you.", Tigress responded pulling him in for another kiss. They heard Master Shifu clear his throat behind them, they gave each other one last kiss before separating.

**WITH PO AND SHIFU**

"So I assume, from what I just witnessed, that you and my daughter are still well in love?", Shifu almost chuckled at Po.

"Yeah… we are and I thank you everyday of my life for letting me date her.", Po looked down at him.

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank yourself. That was the only time I have seen you so motivated in a fight, other than the time I trained you with food."

"Well I wanted to show you I would do anything for her, I love her."

"I knew you loved her before we started that sparring match, I just wanted to see how much you did. Apparently enough to beat me."

**WITH TIGRESS AND VIPER**

"So how is it going with Po?", Viper spoke up as she looked through the shop stalls

Tigress looked over to Viper, her stare no longer frightening to the people at the Jade Palace; Po had broke down those barriers long ago.

"We are doing very well thanks for being concerned, Viper", Tigress gave a small smile.

Viper returned a smile of her own and prepared to go into uncharted territory. " So you guys ever talk about marriage or kids.", Viper continued to look through the racks of clothing.

Tigress was sitting on a bench waiting for the snake to finish her quick shopping trip and was a bit flustered by her question. "U-um… Po has asked me about marrige acouple times but as for children… I don't think we want that right now."

Viper looked up from the clothes and her gaze traveled to the red faced tiger. "Well what did you say to him?"

"Do we have to talk about this right now?", Tigress was never really into talking about these kinds of things with anyone other than Po.

"Don't be silly, Tigress. It is the perfect time and, yes, you HAVE to talk about it.", Viper giggled.

"Fine", Tigress shrank into her seat. "I told him that I am a little scared about marriage, because what if I mess it up?"

"The fearless leader of the Furious Five is scared of marriage?", Viper laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh!", Tigress growled.

"Your right, that was very rude of me.", Viper slithered over to her friend.

Tigress eased up a bit then continued her thinking. "I love him very much and I don't want to screw that up."

"Marriage will not screw that up, it will make that love stronger. Besides you will have everyone at the palace to help you two along.", Viper patted her on the back.

"Your right, I will be ready for it when it comes."

"Now about children…", Viper went back to the clothes and Tigress just sighed.

**HOURS LATER**

All four had reunited at their base camp and Po had began to cook food, Tigress and Shifu were keeping a look out on the valley. Nothing showed up for a while, they ate their food and cleaned up. As Tigress and Po prepared for their first night watch, Shifu spotted something.

"There! Bandits moving in!", He shouted.

"Let's go!", Po yelled running down towards the bandits.

As soon as they ran into the town they imminently drew attention from the bandits. The bandits came towards the four and a battle ensued. Shifu was quick to deal with a group that had surrounded him, smacking them with his staff and using his speed to out maneuver the bandits. Tigress was ferociously breaking each of the bandit's weapons and knocking their feet out from beneath them, leaving them disoriented. Viper was strangling the bandits and using her tail and quickness to easily throw them into the walls. Po was using his weight to knock the bandits to the floor. At one point him and Tigress teamed up and easily defeated a mob of bandits. But love was about to be tested… a bandit snuck up behind Po and plunged a dagger into him. Po let out a terrifying roar and turned round to destroy him, but Tigress was already on top of it breaking the bandits arms. After the bandit had been taken care off they all surrounded Po.

"Agh… that sucked.", Po said pulling the dagger out. Suddenly he felt numb and fell to the ground.

"T-the kn-knife… som-mething-g on-n the k-knifffe.", Po struggle to say and his eye sight began to blur.

"Panda! Stay with me panda.", Shifu snapped.

"Po? Are you ok?", Tigress held his paw. Viper was confused on what was going on.

Po started struggling to breath, and then nothing… he went limp in Tigress's paws. Shifu and Viper sat wide eyed.

"No… h-he can't be gone…", tears started to form in her eyes. She looked up and more bandits started to surround them. Shifu pulled Tigress off of Po and the three turned to protect Po's seemingly lifeless body.

The fight began, Shifu and Viper took trying to defeat as many of the bandits as they could. Tigress stayed around Po's body jumping over him to get to another bandit. It looked as if she was hovering over him, protecting her lover. Defeating anything that came anywhere near him, defending him with roars and quick movements.

_(Po/ his mind): I'm at war with the world and they, try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slipping from your arms_

_(Tigress): It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast,_

_You breath into me at last_

_(Po/ his mind): I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I now what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Both Po and Tigress): Right here, right now_

_(Tigress): I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_(Po/ his mind): I know what I believe inside _

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

Po was confused at why the world was black and he was the only person there, but he heard a beautiful voice in the distance. Po ran trying to find an exit. Tigress was fighting the bandits keeping them away from Po and for some reason she was singing as if Po was there with her, singing. She fought, with tears in her eyes, nothing touching her lost love.

_(Po/ his mind): I'm at war with the world cause I, ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

_(Tigress): When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breath into me again_

Po's eyes snap open and they lock with Tigress'

_(Po): I'm awake, I'm alive _

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Both Tigress and Po): Right here, right now_

_(Tigress): I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_(Po): I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep_

_(Both): In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_(Both): Forever I will live for you_

Po and Tigress continued to fight eyes trained on each other, fending off bandits and continuing to sing with each other. Shifu and Viper looked over thrilled to see Po alive and in awe as they watched both Po and Tigress, sing and fight with their eyes locked on each other.

_(Po): I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I now what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Both): Right here, right now_

_(Tigress): I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_(Po): I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive _

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

Po finished of the last bandit of and turned around to say something to Tigress , but as he stated to talk, something smashed into his lips. He was shocked for a moment then realized who it was and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Viper ran up and hugged them both and Shifu just sat back and watched with a smile. He was silently happy the Dragon Warrior was alive.

Tigress now had full blown tears running down her face. Po wiped the tears away and looked at her with concern.

"Why are you crying love? I'm right here. Argh… I'm hurting but I am here.", Po said ignoring his wound in his back.

"I t-thou-ght I-I lost y-you-u again-n.", Tigress managed to choke out crying in the crook of his neck.

"I am so sorry, hun. It must have been a temporary paralyzing poison. I am awake and alive now, I am never going to leave your side if I have a choice.", Po tried comforting her.

Tigress was still shook up but nodded in understanding, but she was still holding on to him for dear life. Po kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise.", and they shared in another passionate kiss.

**Ok so how did I do for my first Song-fic? Feel free to scrutinize my work , I want to get better at these. I'm not too sure if it is the quality that I wanted it to be but sometimes you don't always get what you want. I think I am going to start a collection of song-fic so keep and eye out for the next! Simba593 over and out. **


	2. Hurt

**Hurt by: Johnny Cash **

**Characters: Shen**

**This is for 'Shen's Follower', his request and my best interpretation of Shen listening to this song. I don't believe I'm to good with Shen and things related to him, but he is one of my favorite villains. (Start) will signal when to start the song, because I guess Fanfiction doesn't like my *** .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda. I do not own any songs or lyrics owned by Johnny Cash. I can only dream of owning greatness like these things.**

Shen sat in the pub, starring into a shot of whiskey. He thought of the events that had happened only a week earlier and the lives he had destroyed twenty years before. What was it all for? What had it accomplished? There really wasn't a reason for it all, but he hadn't know what to do with his life after he had been kicked out of his own home. Shen had figured trying to take it back would suffice, but where had it gotten him? To a musty old pub in a town he didn't know and drinking to forget, that's where.

His thoughts had soon drifted back to when the Soothsayer had predicted his defeat, and what he had done to stop that from coming true. He had taken the lives of a village full of pandas… of witch obviously didn't stop her vision from coming true. Why had he done all that, to make a point?

"Great point that made…", Shen growled out.

"Point?", the bartender asked.

"Shen eyed him curiously then spoke. "I had hurt people to make a point… I think. Actually, now I really don't even understand why I did it. Maybe I did it to try and make my parents proud of me… or to make myself feel as if I had a purposes still."

"Seems like your having a conflict of personalities.", The bartender said wiping a glass with a pure white towel.

"A what?"

"A conflict of personalities… your good is trying to show through.", He slid another shot of whiskey Shen's way. "On the house."

Shen took the drink and thought. Why would his good try to show through now? He had don so many things so wrong, why would people like him now? How would he change?

These questions racked his brain as he decided on what to do. His thoughts drifted to the weapon he had created and how it had taken so many lives. He didn't curse himself for it, no… but it was a very powerful weapon that could be murderous in the wrong hands…in his hands.

Shen looked down at his hands as the pictures of the faces, that he had held in his hands, flashed before his eyes. He shook away the thoughts, hoping they wouldn't come back. He thought about Po and the furious five, who had fought so hard against him. THEY had a purpose and THEY had a reason they felt strongly for… sure it was against him, but still.

His and Po's final battle had really made him think. Maybe what Po said was true… maybe Shen should have chosen the path to self redemption. Shen had survived that explosion by diving underwater. He had swam undetected towards the shore and escaped out of the town. The new town he was residing at did not know of him, he was lucky they didn't.

**(Start)**

"Need another on?", the bartender.

"No I am fine, thanks.", Shen nodded and began to listen to the song the singer in the front of the pub was singing. The acoustic guitar was something Shen had never seen, he liked the sound of it.

_I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything_

Shen stared into space… thinking of redemption.

_What have I become? My sweetest friend,_

_Everyone I know goes away in the end and you could have it all, my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt_

The pub had closed and everyone had gone home, Shen walked the empty streets with his mind wandering. His clothes shredded from the previous battle. He had decided that Po was right, he needed to change. No… he would changed for the better. Shen continued towards his home in the woods and the song still rang in his head.

_I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts, I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear _

_You are someone else, I am still right here_

_What have I become? My sweetest friend,_

_Everyone I know goes away in the end and you could have it all, my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again, a million miles away_

_I would keep myself, I would find a way_

Shen had made it to the camp… his camp. He laid down on the makeshift bed and starred at the starry night sky. Tomorrow he starts to rebuild his reputation, his own path to redemption. He will try to repay everyone he hurt, the best he could. Slowly building his way up to Po and the Furious Five, to repay them. Maybe Shen could help Po find his dad in payment, he had after all spared Po's father's life. Repay Gongmen City, he had terrorized the town and hurt many of its residents.

All of these things he was planning to do to all of the people he hurt… the soothsayer… how would he repay her? He would figure that out later, but for now…rest. Yes, rest. And with that Shen slipped of to sleep peaceful dreams, for once, flowed through his mind.

**SOO? Good? Bad? Shen's Follower, was it good enough? I'm sorry for it being super short, it wasn't as long as I like to write my stories. **

**As of now I changed my mind, I will take requests. Please post your request in the reviews and I will pick one. Until next time, Stay Frosty.**


	3. What I've Done

'**What I've done' by: Linkin Park**

**Characters: Wolf Boss**

**Next request by 'Animation Universe 2005', you have been reading and commenting on my story since I have started so I picked you next. I have no idea Wolf Boss's name or if he even has a name so in the story he is going to go by Wolf or Wolf Boss. Sorry if people get mad at me for not knowing his name. Further more, (Start) will signal when to start the song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda. I do not own any songs or lyrics owned by Linkin Park. I can only dream of owning greatness like these things.**

* * *

**WOLF LOUNGE, NIGHT BEFORE SHEN'S DEPARTURE**

The Wolf Boss sat mumbling to himself as the rest of the wolves either rested for tomorrow's big day or helped the fleet get ready.

'Year of the Peacock' Still rang through his head, he was just trying to help!

"Oh well, I guess I'll just go help finish prepping the boats for sailing.", and with that the Boss walked out.

**NEXT NIGHT**

"What's that?", the Wolf Boss looked towards the roof as the figure said something, thought he couldn't make out what it had said.

"Is it that one warrior?", the Boss's speculations were correct as he watched Po jump from roof to roof.

Wolf Boss watched as the warrior torn his way through the wolf ranks. Fear filled his head and Shen's words echoed through his mind. He saw the cannons turn on each other as they tried to get a good line of sight on the Dragon Warrior.

"Don't shoot! Crossfire!", The Boss yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ATTACK!", Shen bellowed from behind him.

Wolf watched as the Warrior broke his friends free and was joined by others. They kept on getting closer and he heard Shen yelling.

"F-Fire! Fire at them!"

"But sir, we will kill our own!", Wolf replied.

"I said fire! Now FIRE!"

"No…", and then nothing, the Boss had blacked out but it wasn't his fault. No it was the Peacock, he did it.

**(Start)**

The Wolf Boss slowly awoke, he was floating in the water still. There was a pain in his chest and he looked down. There was a knife in his chest and blood, Shen's knife to be exact. Oh yeah… he had defied him, but for what cost? *BOOM!* He heard the cannon shot. Shen had go through with it? Why? Why hurt all those people? And all of his troops he just killed? My troops!

_In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

_Ease myself and let got what I've done_

_Put to rest what you thought of me_

_While I clean the slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty _

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

_Ease myself and let got what I've done_

Wolf pulled the knife out of his chest and let it sink through the murky water. He listened to the far off cannon shots. 'Shen's fleet must have made it to the harbor', he thought. The Boss pulled himself up onto shore and watched the 'fireworks' in the harbor. 'Why does it look like someone is firing back at him?'

_For what I've done, I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends, I'm forgiving for what I've done_

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

_Ease myself and let got what I've done_

_What I've Done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

Wolf Boss watched as Shen's flagship explode. 'Well that's the end… I got to get out of here…' he thought. The towns folk would not accept him, at lest not right now. He would have to rebuild his life one step at a time…

* * *

**Ok 'Animation Universe 2005' how did I do? I feel like my stories keep getting shorter and shorter :/ Open for another request! Leave your ideas in the reviews. As always Stay Frosty!**


	4. I Loved Her First

'**I Loved Her First' by: Heartland**

**Characters: Shifu**

**Okay if any of have listened to this song you will probably either be like "But Shifu adopted Tigress.", Well this is what I say to you " Shifu still loves his daughter like any other father." That is way this song fits Shifu perfect. (Start) signals the beginning of the song.**

**Shen's Follower: I'm sorry I didn't do your song next, I heard this song of the radio and I wanted to do it. I will get to your song sooner or later. I promise.**

**Without further a do… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda, nor do I not own any songs or lyrics owned by Heartland. I can only dream of owning greatness like these things.**

* * *

Shifu sat at a table in the back of the room, he wanted a perfect view of the dance floor. This dance is unlike any other, and Shifu wanted to make sure he could watch the entire thing. Shifu? At a dance? I know, right? This dance was for his daughter. Not only for his daughter, but for her and her newly wed husband. That's right, Master Tigress had just gotten married and Shifu had given her away. But he wouldn't have given her away to just anybody, oh no. Shifu had given his daughter away to a very respectable man, the 'Dragon Warrior'. Po had stolen her heart away and Shifu knew it when he caught them together one night, the way she looked into his eyes… it was only a matter of time.

As Shifu watched everyone dance the dancing bodies morphed into him and Tigress dancing in her room twenty-five years ago…

Tigress giggled as her and her father, paw in paw, danced in her room. She was in the phase of dreaming about living in a big castle, marring a handsome prince and becoming the empress of China. Shifu never hesitated to tell her amazing tales of prince charming sweeping beautiful girls of their feet. It hadn't been more than a month since Shifu had adopted her, and Tigress had yet to take a liking to Kung-Fu. Shifu was not afraid to give her love yet, because she had not gone down the path Tia-Lung had taken. Shifu held her, gave her everything, filled her head with love stories, and let her dream. Then she took an interest in Kung-Fu, which scared Shifu into being much more harder on raising her and Shifu didn't like it one bit. But, he could not let her take the same path.

The night he caught those two together, after all those years of him being harder on how he raised her, he was happy that she had found him. Shifu was excited for her and somehow knew Po would be able to break down the walls of her heart.

Shifu sat back and continued to watch everyone dance. Then the singer started to sing a song that nearly made him cry. Shifu Cry? I know… right?

(Start)

Po and Tigress slowly dance in front of everyone. Their eyes locked on each other, and holding each other close. All Shifu could think about was how beautiful she looked in her dress.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way,_

_Lost in the moment and each others face._

_So much in love you're alone in this place,_

_Like there's nobody else in the world._

_I was enough for her not long ago;_

_I was her number one, she told me so._

_And she still means the world to me,_

_Just so you know, _

_So be careful when you hold my girl._

_Time changes everything, life must go on._

_And I'm not going to stand in your way, _

_But I loved her first and I held her first._

_And a place in my heart will always be hers._

_From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed she'd find you some day, _

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first._

Tears were forming in his eyes as he watched them.

_How could that beautiful woman with you,_

_Be the same freckled-face kid that I knew._

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to,_

_And tucked into bed all those nights._

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her,_

_It was only a matter of time._

_But I loved her first and I held her first._

_And a place in my heart will always be hers._

_From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed she'd find you some day, _

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first._

Tigress whispered something into Po's ear, he nodded and walked off. She then walked up to Shifu and held out her hand, it was clear she wanted to dance with him. So they danced as father and daughter.

_From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through._

_When a miracle smiles up at you…_

_I loved her first._

Shifu hugged his daughter tight with tears in his eyes, but those tears were tears of joy. A smile tugged on his lips. Shifu was happy for her and he hoped that she would remember him… he shook his head, of coarse she would remember him. Shifu happy? I know… that is right.

* * *

**So? Was that awesome or what? I felt right while I wrote it, made me think about the day I will have to give my daughter away, and I don't even have a daughter yet lol. Stay Frosty. **


	5. If You Only Knew

'**If You Only Knew' By: Shinedown**

**Characters: Mei Ling and Master Crane**

**Requester: Shen's Follower**

**So this would my first Mei Ling X Crane, please tell how I do on it. I do not know much about Mei Ling, all I know is that she was a friend of Crane's when he was a janitor and not much else. Does she still contact Crane? In this she does, they remain great friends, till one faithful night…**

**(Start) signals the beginning of the song.**

**Shen's Follower: lol, its alright request and review as much as you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda, nor do I not own any songs or lyrics owned by Shinedown. I can only dream of owning greatness like these things. I reserve the rights to accept and/or decline all/any requests posted in the review.**

* * *

If she only knew how much he thought of her, then she would see what his heart ached for. His best friend had moved to the Valley of Peace when she heard he was still alive and well, there was nothing there for her where she was previously.

She had moved into the valley and reunited herself with her old friend that lived at the Jade Palace. Crane and Mei began to hang out as much as possible, are as much as Shifu would allow, to catch up with each other. The two best friends were once again happy and without a care in the world.

Crane soon began to develop feelings for his best friend, but didn't know how to tell her. He thought back to how they would send letters back and forth to each other, but he didn't like the idea of telling her in a letter. No, he needed to find a better way to tell her. Just then, as if planed, Mei Ling walked into the store he was in; it was clear she had something to ask.

"Hey Crane", Mei Ling said, her voice very sweet like.

"Morning.", Crane tipped his hat in his usual way, earning a giggle from Mei.

"I was wondering if you would like to escort me to the Midnight Moon Festival tomorrow.", Mei was holding her paws in hoping of the answer.

In Cranes head there were fireworks, the festival was a brilliant time to tell her; why hadn't he thought of that? "Y-yes, I would love too."

Mei Ling's eye lit up with happiness, she even gave out a small squeal of joy. "Just stop by my place around three." And with that she ran off. Crane smiled to himself on what may happen tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Crane was on his way to Mei's house. He had watched Po and Tigress head of to the festival, heck even Mantis and Monkey had dates tonight. Viper had left way earlier than everyone else, saying something about a lunch date.

Crane arrived at her house and ended up waiting thirty minutes longer than he thought he would, it wasn't till 3:45 she walked down the stairs. When she did though, Crane's break dropped open, she was drop-dead _gorgeous. _She had a pearl white dress on that looked like she would shine in the dark. Mei also had a little white rose behind her ear. It was clear she had put a lot of work into this outfit.

"So?", she asked.

"Y-you look… stunning.", Crane was able to stutter out.

"Thank you." Mei Ling said showing a little blush. "Should we get going?"

"Sure, I had reservation's for us at Po's father's restaurant.", Crane said taking her arm in his wing.

The two had a wonderful evening, the dinner a Mr. Ping's was amazing and they spent most of their time laughing at each other's jokes. They walked around the festival looking at the stuff on display and the games for the kids to play. The sun began to eventually go down and dancing began. Crane and Mei Ling danced a bit together and he had tried countless times to tell her how he felt, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Whether it was his nerves or something else.

Mei soon saw a friend that she hadn't seen in a while and went to talk with her. As Crane watched her walk away, he mentally beat himself up for not telling her. Then he heard something that mad him know exactly how to tell her… a song.

(Start)

Crane stood on the stage and the song began. As crane mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do, Mei Ling was done talking with her friend and was searching for Crane. Though what she didn't know that he was ready to through everything on the line, for the gift would be well worth the risks.

_If you only knew_

_I'm hanging by a thread, the web I spin for you_

_If you only knew_

_I sacrifice my beating heart before I lose, you_

The crowd began to cheer and a beautiful pair of eyes looked on.

_I still hold onto the letters, you returned_

_I swear I've lived and learned_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight, bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath into me_

_The only thing I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

Mei Ling gasped, Crane's voice was beautiful. 'He couldn't be singing about me, could he?', was the thought that scrolled through her mind over and over again as she continued to listen to her date sing.

_If you only knew_

_How many times I counted, all the words that went wrong_

_If you only knew_

_How I refuse to let you go, even when you're gone_

Mei Ling had butterflies in her stomach, No he couldn't…

_I don't regret any days I spent, nights we shared, or letters that I sent_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight, bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath into me_

_The only thing I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew_

Mei Ling's eyes widened in realization that he was in fact singing about her, and almost… to her. It was clear to her now that he had deep feelings for her, and she wanted to tell him that she felt the same for him. She just had been worried that he wouldn't had liked her back. She moved toward the stage, when she made it she looked into Crane's eyes. Mei was happy that he had sang to her to show his love, and Crane knew.

_I still hold onto the letters you returned_

_You help me live and learn_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight, bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath into me_

_The only thing I still believe in is you,_

_Believe in is you,_

_I still believe in you. Oh,_

_If you only knew._

The song ended and Mei ling ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Crane I do know now."

Crane just chuckled and smiled down at his new love, happy that his plan to tell her worked.

The two walked of to a clearing so they had only themselves to worry about. Mei cuddled up into Crane's grip and they watched the moon rise high into the sky.

"I love you.", Mei Ling looked up and Crane kissing his beak and settling he head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Mei.", Crane smiled to himself, Tonight had been wonderful.

They laid there all night kissing and enjoying each other, watching a beautiful moon rise above them.

* * *

**Ok another one done. *Smiles to himself* Shen's Follower please tell me what you think of it, and how I did on my first Mei Ling X Crane. Please read, review, and request, always open for requests. Stay Frosty.**


	6. Burn It Down In The End

'**Burn It Down' and 'In The End' by Linkin Park**

**Characters: Shen and Wolf Boss**

**Requester: Shen's Follower and Simba593**

**Shen's Follower suggested a song to me and I liked it, I also found another song I liked by Linkin Park. So I decided to make a Linkin Park 2-fer. The story will contain two songs, there for 'Burn It Down' will start with (Start1) and 'In The End' will start with (Start2). I hope you all like it! Sorry if I don't quote the movie right.**

**Shen's Follower: Hey bud! I had made this before your last review, so the song is sung during the events of Kung Fu Panda 2. Thanks for your reviews on this story and the other one. Yes I am not the best writer in the world, as you can tell, you are able to catch some of my mistakes… as for the Disney character names…**

**Khan: WHAT?! You named me after a Disney character?! *Grabs my throat* You dare name me after a character in a damn Disney movie?!**

**Me: Well actually your named after a evil tiger that lives in the jungle. *tries to pry off Khan***

**Khan: Hmm… Suits me well, Fine! I will let you live for now… *Drops me* **

**Me: Good, now get back into to your story! Sorry for the interruption…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda, nor do I not own any songs or lyrics owned by Linkin Park. I can only dream of owning greatness like these things. I reserve the rights to accept and/or decline all/any requests posted in the review.**

* * *

Wolf Boss stood watch over the work being done at Shen's secret lair, he looks at his tally sheet and notices that another cannon had been build but realized that they were quickly running out of metal to make the weapons.

"Lord Shen we have run out of metal."

"Search the farthest villages, find more metal. China will be mine."

…**We're building it up…**

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Now we've got the pleasantries out of the way, please leave my house."

"Your house?"

"Yes… didn't you see the peacock on the front door?", Shen walked closer. "Nawahh, there you are soothsayer. It seems your fortunetelling skills are not as good as you thought."

"We shall see Shen."

"No you shall see old goat."

"Where were we?"

"What do you want Shen?"

"What's rightfully mine, Gongmen City", Shen said pointing towards the ground.

"Gongmen is under the stewardship of the Master's Council, and we will protect it… even from you."

"Nahahaha… I'm so glad you feel that way, otherwise I would have dragged that here for nothing.", Shen pointed towards the box behind him the wolves were carrying.

"What's in the box Shen?"

"You want to see? It's a gift. It's your parting gift. As in it will part you. Part of you here, part of you there, and Part of you waaay over there staining the wall!"

"You insolent fool!"

…**To break it back down…**

"A little to the left", Shen motioned his wing to the side.

"But it's so heavy master."

"Thirty years I waited for this moment , everything must be exactly how I envisioned it. And I envisioned it a little to the left.", Shen waited a second while they moved it. "Perfect, with the weapon by my side… A little bit more…", They moved it a little bit more. "With the weapon by my side all of China will bow before me."

…**We building it up…**

"Hahaha, do you actually believe this is the warrior destined to defeat me?", Shen looked at the soothsayer.

"I do not… I know he is."

"Hahaha oh… look at him a lifetime to plot his revenge, and he comes to me on his knees.", Shen walked closer to the captured Five and Dragon Warrior.

"What? A lifetime? Woah… woah… woah… I did not have a lifetime. We only heard about Master Rhino a few days ago and we came to avenge him!"

"You came to avenge nothing else?", The soothsayer look at him curiously.

…**To burn it down…**

"You were wrong soothsayer, we sail to victory tonight. Your magic panda is clearly a fool.", Shen said wielding his sword.

"Are you certain it is the panda who is the fool, you just destroyed your ancestral home, Shen."

"A tribunal sacrifice, when all of China is my reward."

"Then will you finally be satisfied? Will the subjugation of the whole world finally make you feel better?"

"It's a start. And I shall also convert the basin into a dungeon."

"The cup you choose to fill has no bottom, it is time to stop this madness."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"So your parents can rest in peace."

"My parents hated me… do you understand? They wronged me… and… I will make it right."

"They loved you, they loved you so much that having to send you away killed them."

**(Start1)**

"The dead exist in the past… and I must attend to the future.", Shen paused for a moment then continued. "Set the soothsayer free, she is no use to me."

"Goodbye Shen, I wish you happiness."

"Happiness must be taken… and I will take mine.

…**We can't wait to burn it to the ground…**

Shen stood in the place where he had just shot the panda out into the bay. He looked at the spot where the panda had landed in the water. Shen turned to watch a almost paralyzed tiger being dragged away and the rest of her friends being rounded up.

"They are chained to the boat, Master", The Wolf boss knelt in front of Shen."

"Good, good. Get your men on the boats, we need to set sail.", Shen said looking back at the bay again. "He better be dead this time.", Shen said solemnly and walked away.

He got to the docks and climbed aboard his boat with Wolf Boss standing next to him and said nothing, only giving him a nod.

_Shen: The cycle repeated, as explosions broke in the sky._

_All that I needed, was the one thing I couldn't find._

_And you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know._

_We're building it up. _

_To break it back down._

_We're building it up,_

_To burn it down, _

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground._

Shen looked at the reflection of the lights in the water, deep in thought. The Wolf Boss was watching as the rest of his troops loaded up onto the boats.

_(Shen): The colors conflicted, As the flames climbed into the clouds._

_I wanted to fix this, but I couldn't stop from tearing it down._

_And you were there at the turn, caught in the burning glow._

_And I was there at the turn , waiting to let you know._

_We're building it up. _

_To break it back down._

_We're building it up,_

_To burn it down, _

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground._

_(Wolf Boss): You told me yes, you held me high._

_And I believed when you told that lie._

_I played soldier, you played king._

_Struck me down, when I kissed that ring._

_You lost that right, to hold that crown._

_I built you up, but you let me down._

_So when you fall, I'll take my turn._

_And I fan the flames, As your blazes burn._

_(Shen): And you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know._

_We're building it up. _

_To break it back down._

_We're building it up,_

_To burn it down, _

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground._

_(Wolf Boss): So when you fall, I'll take my turn._

_And fan the flames as your blazes burn._

_(Shen): We can't wait to burn it to the ground._

_(Wolf Boss): So when you fall, I'll take my turn._

_And fan the flames as your blazes burn._

_(Shen): We can't wait to burn it to the ground…_

Wolf Boss held the torch in front of the Five's faces and Shen walked closer.

"Such sad, sad faces. But now is only a time for joy, you are going to be apart of something beautiful. Once we reach the harbor, in front of all the world, you and your precious Kung-Fu will die. Then China will know to bow before me… set sail!"

Mothers held there children, men stood in awe, and the elders were in disbelief as Shen's armada crawled through the canal towards the bay. Shen could slightly hear the Five talking, then the monkey asked something to the tiger, but said nothing back.

"Lord Shen, what about the bridge?", Wolf Boss asked.

"Nothing stands in my way. Fire!", Shen replied.

"You coward!", Tigress yelled at Shen, but it seemingly didn't phase him.

"Po?", Tigress looked on in hope.

"Po!", the rest of the Five said in unison.

"How many times do I have to kill the same stinking panda?!", Shen was furious.

…**In the end…**

"Fire! F-fire at them!", Shen panicked.

"But sir, we'll kill our own.", Wolf Boss said.

"I said fire at them! Now FIRE!", Shen bellowed.

"No.", Wolf Boss threw the torch on the ground, but soon found a knife in his chest. He watched as Shen fired the cannon himself.

**(Start2)**

There was an eerie quiet that befell the harbor after Shen shot the cannon. As the boats filed into the bay, Shen watched as the Dragon Warrior swam up to the tiger and whispered something to her. Shen just laughed at the sight and watched as the panda swam over to an overturned boat.

"As you wish, lets finish this.", Said looking back, as Wolf Boss' voice echoed in his head.

_(Shen): It starts with one…_

_(Wolf Boss): One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try._

_Keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme to explain in due time._

_(Shen): All I know…_

_(Wolf Boss): All I know, time is a valuable thing._

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day._

_The clock ticks life away._

_(Shen): It's so unreal…_

_(Wolf Boss): It's so unreal. Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window._

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know I wasted it all just to watch you go._

_(Shen): Watch you go…_

_(Wolf Boss): I kept everything inside and even though I tried,_

_It all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when…_

_(Shen): I tried so hard, got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

_(Wolf Boss): One thing. I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try._

_Keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I…_

_(Shen): Tried so hard…_

_(Wolf Boss): Tried so hard in spite of the way you were mocking me, _

_Acting like I was part of your property._

_Remembering all the times you fought with me. _

_I'm surprised it…_

_(Shen): Got so far…_

_(Wolf Boss): Got so far, things aren't the way they were before._

_You wouldn't' even recognize me anymore._

_Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end._

_(Shen): In the end…_

_(Wolf Boss): You kept everything inside and even though,_

_I tried, it all fell apart._

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I…_

_(Shen): I tried so hard, got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go and for all this there's only one thing you should know…_

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go and for all this there's only one thing you should know._

_I tried so hard, got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter…_

Shen watched as his beloved fleet fell to pieces by this panda. One ship exploded as its own cannonball collides with it.

"What? N-no!", Shen looked over as another ship fell to the panda's inner peace.

"Keep firing! KEEP FIRING!", Shen yelled and looked on as the cannon fired again. The Dragon Warrior caught it, spun, then threw it back at him. Shen's eyes grew wide as the flaming ball raced towards his boat. And then… an explosion. Shen looked away for a moment as the destruction threw him to the deck.

A quiet stillness spread over Shen and the harbor. Shen looked around to his destroyed armada. He knew the Dragon Warrior was behind him but before he spoke, in his mind the Wolf Boss's words were still strong within.

"_Well sir, you really did 'burn it down in the end'."_

* * *

**Well… I have to say I'm quite happy with this one. Long and difficult to write, but I am extremely happy how it came out. I hope everyone else is happy with is too, especially Shen' Follower. Please review and I am always open for requests! Stay Frosty.**


	7. Monster

'**Monster' By: Skillet **

**Characters: Po and Tigress**

**Requester: ME!**

**I feel as if we need to spread some more TiPo love here! So this is a short/small song-fic of Tigress thinking she is a monster and Po trying to make her see she is more than that… and so on so forth. (Start) will signal when to start the song if you want to join in/along. And always request a song if you have a good idea, I am always open for a song idea. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda, nor do I not own any songs or lyrics owned by Skillet. I owned them… well lets just say a lot of fan fiction would be about TiPo. I reserve the rights to accept and/or decline all/any requests posted in the review. **

* * *

Everyone had known the two masters liked each other, from the villagers that had never meet them to the master that looked over them. They spent time with each other and trained together when ever they had time. On days of they would spend their off time either helping Mr. Ping down at his shop or walking together around the village. Though they would never admit it, they were in love. However, one would gain the courage to ask, one would remember a harsh past, and two souls will be come one…

"Hey, Master Shifu can I talk with you?", said a nervous panda.

"Yes you may.", Shifu motioned for the panda to sit down next to him.

"Po! Do you want to come with me on a jog?", said Tigress sweetly. She would never say so but, Po was the only one she would act different around.

"I'd love to, Tigress, but I need to talk to Shifu about something important.", Po replied. Po could see Tigress's ears lower, but only slightly, and her face fell a bit too. Upon seeing this Po reacted quickly. "But to make it up to you how about we spar after your run and for dinner I will make your favorite food, deal?"

Tigress's eyes light up and gave an almost unnoticeable smile, "Alright, deal.", and Tigress took off for her jog.

Master Shifu, who had been sitting next to Po, had heard the entire thing. "That was awfully nice of you to do that for her. Now what is so important that you needed to interrupt my meditating?"

Po took a deep breath before he started to talk. "Actually, Tigress is the important thing I came here to talk to you about.."

Shifu opened his eyes and turned to Po. "Why? Is something wrong with her?", Shifu almost sounded worried.

"No, nothing like that."

"Ok, good.", Shifu resumed his meditating position. "Then what is it?"

"Well we have been training and hanging out with each other more. I have began to feel different around here, sweaty palms, my knees feel weak, and my heart pounds when ever I am around her.", Po started. Shifu just gave a small smile, knowing what the panda was getting at.

"I mean I know what this feeling is, that's not the question. I want to know if you would be willing to allow me to court her.", Po finished getting nervous, when Shifu didn't answer him.

"I don't want to mate with her yet, I mean we would get married first."

"Po.", Shifu started but was interrupted by the panda.

"I know there is a no dating policy, but…"

"Po…", Shifu was yet again interrupted.

"I will take very good…"

"PO!", Shifu shouted and Po stopped talking. "I'm not saying no."

"Your not?', said the dumbfounded panda.

"No. Actually I approve, I have seen they way you two are. You bring her happiness, that's something I could only give her in her youth.", Shifu looked at the ground, then continued. "I know you will take good care of her, you two will make fine mates for each other, and that policy is over one-hundred years old."

"Master Shifu I can't thank you enough..", said Po standing up.

"No, thank you.", said Shifu, but he suddenly thought of something. "Though… I'm not really fond of having grandchildren yet, understand?"

Po's face turned red, "Understood.", and with that Po ran towards where Tigress would be. Master Shifu could only chuckled as he watched his future son-in-law run off.

* * *

Tigress was in the training room, waiting for Po to get done with Master Shifu. She looked to the doors when she heard someone coming in.

"Po! I had thought you had forgotten about me.", said Tigress with a smile.

"Never", Po simply stated with his cheesy smile chasing the words.

They trained and spared with each other for a couple hours then it was time for dinner, and just as Po had promised he made Tigress's favorite food, Tofu Stir-fry. Dinner was soon over and everyone was in bed, except for Tigress who stayed behind to help Po with the dishes. Once they were done with that, Po asked her to got star-gazing on a hill near the palace witch she happily agree to. They sat out there for hours looking at the beautiful night sky, then Po decided it was now or never.

Po scooted closer to Tigress, who noticed his movement and allowed him to scoot closer. They were now inches apart, and Tigress could feel the heat from Po's body. She looked over at him and he looked back, amber met jade for a few moments as Tigress moved her paw into Po's. She leaned in closer to him and their faces were inches apart, and right before her lips touched Po's, memories flowed into her.

_Tigress's Mind: _

_Sheep: "She is a monster!"_

_Child: "Mommy she is scary!"_

_Man: "You will never be loved, you monster!"_

_Older Goat: "Why are you even alive?"_

_Caretaker: "Why do you break everything you touch?"_

_Young Tigress: "I'm Tigress, Tigress the monster! That nobody wants…_

_Monster… __Monster… __Monster…_

**Reality: **

A tear came to Tigress's eye as she backed away from Po.

"What's wrong Tigress?", the confused panda asked.

"I am sorry Po, I can't. I am nothing but a monster, a destroyer, a killer…I break everything…", Tigress ran towards the barracks with tears forcing their way into her eyes.

"Wait! Tigress!", Po took off after her, 'She is no monster.'

**(Start) **

Tigress ran up the path towards the barracks, tears in her eyes, and the word 'Monster' ringing through her head. Po was right behind her calling out her name, but she ignored him, running blindly along the path, paws over her eyes.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster… I, I feel like a monster_

Tigress made it to her room, ran inside, and collapsed on her bed. Her tears streaking down her face, matting her fur. Po cam into her room, his heart breaking as he looked at his love. He couldn't stand it when she was upset so he went up to her and gave her a hug, and to his surprise she hugged back. Her claws digging into his flesh, but he didn't care.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster… I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that… I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster… I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster… I, I feel like a monster_

Tigress continued sobbing into his chest, and he stroked her back trying to get her to calm down. She soon stopped crying and Po looked down at her, wiping her tears away.

"Why did you cal yourself a monster?", asked Po.

"Because I am.", Tigress said looking into his eyes, tears threatening to realease again.

"No your not, you're a hero. Your Master Tigress of the Furious Five! And you're the woman I love.", Po said holding her close.

Tigress gave a small smile, then looked at the blood running down Po's arm. She fallowed it to her paw and the wounds her claws had made.

"But why Po? I hurt you.", Tigress said, still looking at the puncture wounds on his shoulder.

"Wha…?", Po looked at his own shoulder and realized what she was talking about. "No, you didn't hurt me, hardly felt it.", he lied the wounds did sting.

Tigress still felt bad for what she did, she moved closer towards the small wounds and began to slowly lick the wounds and clean the area. She moved down his arm cleaning off all the blood that had ran from the injury. She went back up his arm with her tongue making sure there was no more blood on his arm, then she continued to lick the wounds in hope his pain would go away. Po watched as Tigress cleaned his arm off, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. The feeling of her rough tongue on his arm made his heart beat fast, and when she passed over the wounds the pain suddenly disappeared. When Tigress finished cleaning him, she looked up at Po.

"Tigress you didn't…", was all he could say when their eyes connected yet again. Tigress fell into another dazed with is his eyes, but this time no bad memories came. Tigress wasted no time and connected her lips with his, Po was taken back for a second but was soon kissing back with just as much passion.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace and soon fell asleep, Tigress purring loudly in Po's grip.

"_Love is unconventional, you never know it's there until it drops down in front of you."_

* * *

**Yup. I that was all from the heart and mind. Except for the song of coarse… Read, Review, and Request! Stay Frosty.**


	8. The Outsider

'**The Outsider' By: A Perfect Circle**

**Character(s): Po**

**Requester: Shinigamilover2**

**Alright yet another request to fit into my already tight schedule, but I am making it work for all of my loyal viewers. LexisTexas2000 is the next request in line, so any request that I accept will be after her. Ok so this song-fic will be about Po wakening up in a zombie apocalypse! I know, I know it may not be the most perfect thing out there, but I strive to please my reviewers. So If you have a plot and a song to suggest let me know! I plan to put a bit of romance in here as well… almost like the 'Walking Dead', ever seen that? It's pretty awesome. (Start) Signifies when to begin the song if you would like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda, nor do I not own any songs or lyrics owned by A Perfect Circle. I reserve the rights to accept and/or decline all/any requests posted in the review. **

* * *

Po sat on the edge of a cliff, looking over a city in flames. He would be down there trying to save people, but why try and save what's not there? His thoughts wandered endlessly, from what he just experienced to where his comrades were.

**Po - P.O.V.**

I sat there in complete shock. I wanted to know where my family and friends were. Why is everything the way it is right now? It was all so normal and perfect only a few days ago.

As, these thoughts raged my mind I started to remember the day before everything got dark. It started like any other day; wake up to the gong, greet Master Shifu, hug and kiss my mate and child, cook, train, laugh, talk. Just so normal, until…

_Flashback_

I woke up that day with a smile, and staring into the eyes of my mate. Tigress had always been a lonely spirit, or so she said, until she had met me. The day before we had celebrated eight years of being happily married, and a month before that our son, Luke, had turned five. Tigress had never smiled much before, but as the other put it, I had broken down the walls around her heart.

We got up just as the gong rung out, and met our master in the hall. Luke, who now possessed my old room, was still getting use to waking up on time; so we let him continue to sleep.

A hour later, after some early training, I started our usual breakfast of noodles. The others waited patiently, save Mantis, as Tigress went to wake up Luke. They came back soon afterwards and we all sat down to eat. Everyone congratulated me on my cooking, even my son. I had a perfect life, though I never bragged about it.

After we ate, we all went into the training hall to begin our training. It started of simple, as to not strain our bodies. Tigress and I, lectured our son in Kung-Fu to witch he moved through the ranks beautifully, learning moves almost everyday. Shifu had seen great talent in him and wanted us to be his masters, to create a stronger bond as a family. To witch it worked very well.

Luke was very strong for his age, as he was quick to learn more advanced moves. Just like his mother. She was always proud of him, like any mother would be, but more so that she was able to teach the things she learned to her own flesh and blood. Not to forget me, I was the proudest father in all of the land, being able to watch him grown into a very talented kid and to call him my son. He was a white tiger of five years of age. He had the ferocity and style of his mom, jade eyes and an apatite like me. Luke could put noodles away almost as fast as his old man could. Luke was never shy about announcing that his parents were Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior, being he was very proud of the fact he was our son.

Tigress and I had gotten into a spar after Luke's lesson and we battled pretty roughly, but we had done this before. Tigress sent kicks and I would block. I would send punches and she would block. I was becoming tired and one kick was hard enough that I failed to block it correctly. It connected with my head and I fell back, hard. Just before my world faded black I heard my mate and son calling out my name.

Next thing I knew, I woke up in a bed in the infirmary wing of the palace.

"Hello is anyone there?", I called out as I looked out of the room I was in. There were tables and chairs flipped about, papers covered the floor, and the place was as quiet as a ghost town.

I wandered about the palace, still no one in sight. Usually I would have seen a servant by then, but the whole place was empty. I checked the training hall, the peach tree, and even Shifu's bedroom still not a soul was to be found.

I went into the Hall of Heroes and there stood someone, just standing, with their back to me.

"Oh hey! Maybe you can tell me what's going on here.", but the person didn't respond.

"Hey buddy.", I went up and poked the 'person', but when it turned around I could tell that it wasn't friendly. It gave an awful moan and reached for me, as I instantly backed up. It picked up its pace and came running at me, almost screaming all the way. I was scared shit-less, and was afraid of what to do next. It was still after me when it got close enough to me, it tried biting me for some reason. I was able to quickly move out of its way before it touched me. At this point I was sick and tired of being chased by a moaning/yelling person that had attempted to hurt me.

"Enough of this.", I said as I grabbed the Sword of Heroes and swung it at the persons arm, hoping to stop my attacker. Its arm fell off and it didn't even flinch, and I was now scared even more than before. The next swing I took was at its head and this time, thankfully, the body crumpled to the floor.

I looked at the bloody mess before me and realized that this 'thing' looked already dead as decay had started in.

"What the hell is going on.", I said out loud, but no one returned my question. I thought that maybe I could clear my head after some food, and I still wanted to know where my mate and son were at. Not to mention the rest of the five and Shifu.

In the Kitchen I found some leftover noodles that I heated up and ate, but as I ate I saw a note hanging on the door.

Dear Po,

I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake up, but some kind of disease has struck the valley. Master Shifu has ordered us to take any non-infected villagers to a nearby fort that is garrisoned by the Chinese Imperial Army. Don't worry Luke is with me. Please come to us when you have awaken, if you have awaken…

I could swear I saw teardrops on the piece of paper, as I ran my fingers over the dried up tear spots I wanted to be with her instantly. She never cried…

_End Flashback_

**NO - P.O.V.**

Po looked over the valley, he once called home. It was now burning and filled with those… 'things', and he know he would have to go right through it to get to the fort.

'_Anything for my love and son.'_, Po thought as he got up holding the Sword of Heroes in his hands, preparing for the fight of his life.

**(Start)**

Po walked into the town and was immediately spotted by those 'things'. They came after Po and all he could do was defend himself, slicing his way through one diseased animal after another. He let his blade do the work for hi, watching as these 'people' that he once knew come after him and beheading those who he had just recently talked to.

_Help me if you can_

_It's just that this is not the way I'm wired, so could you please_

_Help me understand why_

_You've given in to all these reckless dark desires?You're lying to yourself again, suicidal imbecile_

_Think about it, you put it on a fault line_

_What'll it take to get it through to you, precious?_

_I'm over this, why you wanna throw it away like this_

_Such a mess, I don't wanna watch you_

A palace servant walked in front of Po, as he hesitated before sending his blade through the pig._Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time_

_What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die_

Po jumped and did a summersault over an infected animal running at him, and has he landed he sent the blade into the back of it. Po kept running and killing anything that got near him._Medicated, drama queen_

He dropped another…

_Picture perfect numb belligerence_

_Narcissistic, drama queen_

And another fell to its knees…

_Craving fame and all its decadenceLying through your teeth again, suicidal imbecile_

_Think about it, put it on a fault lineWhat'll it take to get it through to you precious?_

_I'm over this, why you wanna throw it away like this?_

_Such a mess, I don't wanna watch you_

Po nearly dodged a falling burning building, a burning beam fell to the side of him, singeing his fur on his arm._Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time_

_What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die_

Holding his burnt arm, he pressed forward. He inwardly cringed at what he saw next. His father in the same state as the others, drooling and white eyed. His dad took a step towards him moaning, and Po raised his sword. But he couldn't do it, he was the only person other than Tigress he had been close to. So Po ran to a wall and climbed to the top, he watched as his 'dad' tried coming up after him.

"I'm sorry dad, always loved you as my real dad.", said Po with a tear in his eye and hopped over the wall._They were right about you_

Po continued fighting through the hordes of these… things. Everyone that he killed got him closer to his family. Then a thought hit him, what if this wasn't just an epidemic in the Valley of Peace? He had to get to this fort.

_They were right about youLying to my face again, suicidal imbecile_

_Think about it, you put on a fault line_

_What'll it take to get through to you precious?_

_I'm over this, why you wanna throw it away like this?_

_Such a mess, come to this, come to this_

Po could see the edge of the valley, and he made a mad dash to it knowing safety would be just around the bend._Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time_

_What's your hurry, everyone will have his day to die_

_If you choose to pull the trigger_

_Should your drama prove sincere_

_Do it somewhere far away from here_

He had done it, Po was now in the forest outside of the valley. There were hardly any of the diseased animals out here, most of them were back in the village still wandering about. Po wasted no time traveling to the fort Tigress had explained in her letter.

Within an hour he had came to the location of the supposed encampment. A giant stone structure stood in front of him, but with no signs of life.

"Hello? Anyone there?", Po yelled at the stone building. But there was no answer.

"Hey! Anyone at all?", he tried again. As he was losing all hope of ever finding his family a voice was heard.

"Hello down there!", Po looked up to a guard in metal armor starring down at him.

"I'm trying to find my wife and son, I'm the Dragon Warrior."

The guard's eyes opened wide. "Hold on, I'll let you in.", and the gate slowly raised, but he heard something behind him, another infected. Po ducked under the gate as the thing continued to get closer.

"Close it!", he yelled and the gate began to slowly close, the 'thing' almost to the closing gate. Just as it got to the gate it shut, the spoke going through its foot, pinning it in that position, it couldn't go anywhere. Po looked at the moaning figure, bumping into the gate, then Po turned and walked away.

"Hello. Have you seen my mate?', Po repeated through the crowd hoping someone had seen his family. And just as Po was about to give up hope…

"PO!", he heard someone yell and he turned to see a very happy tiger running at him.

"TIGRESS!", said Po as he caught her in his arms and held onto her as she cried into his neck.

"Po… he's gone Po.", Tigress mumbled from under his fur. Po's eyes went wide.

"You mean…?", Po looked in her eyes.

"No, Luke is safe. Thank God. He is in with the rest of the five, they are keeping him busy. Shifu is gone, those… things got him.", Tigress said as Po hugged her again.

Po was happy that Luke was ok, but his happiness died again when he thought of Shifu being gone. He thought of his dad and he knew exactly what Tigress was feeling right now.

They walked into the tent that held, the rest of the Five and their son.

"PO!", They shouted as they dog piled onto him. After that Luke jumped onto his dad.

"Dad! I'm so glad your ok.", Luke gave Po a hug as Tigress watched, smiling.

"How's it going bud?", Po said hugging him back and as he hugged his son he saw Oogway's staff that Shifu had always carried around, just sitting in the corner.

* * *

**SOOO? What do you guys think? I know it isn't something we are all used to, but I decided to take on a challenge. Especially you, Shinigamilover2, please tell me what you thought of it. LexisTexas2000 will have the next song but, request now to get your spot!. Review, request, and Stay Frosty!**


	9. Skyscraper

'**Skyscraper' By: Demi Lovato **

**Characters: Po and Tigress, OC**

**Requester: LexisTexas2000**

**I'm back and finding it very easy to fit my writing into my schedule, witch I am happy about. Though this song is about betrayal, I was asked to make it into a romance… Challenge Accepted. Haha, so this will be about Tigress being insulted, and Po comes to her aid. Any more and I give away the plot, now that can't happen can it? (Start) will signify the start of the song, so join along!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda, nor do I not own any songs or lyrics owned by Demi Lovato. I reserve the rights to accept and/or decline all/any requests posted in the review. **

* * *

Tigress had been dating a male tiger she had just recently met while searching for her family's lost village.

**(A/N: Though I truly believe that Tigress would never date someone she just met or anyone that isn't Po , I am willing to set my beliefs to the side so that I can make a kick ass story.)**

Everyone at the Jade Palace was very surprised when Tigress came back from her month-long trip to find her origins, holding the hand of Chou. Everyone never thought of Tigress of feeling love, especially Master Shifu, who initially said no to the whole thing. However after some pleading from the tiger master herself, his mind was changed. But one master still wished that Shifu would have stuck to his "no".

Po was very upset on the inside when Tigress came back with another male, though he wouldn't show it on the outside. That night he silently cried himself to sleep, wishing that it was him that was holding her hand.

Time moved on and days turned into weeks, Po eventually got used to Chou being around and accepted their relationship. Even after he accepted the fact that she would never love him, they still acted like best friends. They still trained and hung out together, but when ever Tigress talked about Chou, Po would grow quiet and just listen. They were still inseparable best friends, though one would run off with someone else, leaving the other one alone. Who would ever love a fat panda like him?

Even if Po's heart ached to be with her, he never tried to harm Tigress and Chou's relationship. Every time the two kissed, his heart would break even more and he wouldn't be able to stay in the same room they were in. Oddly enough, Po was glad for her, all he ever wanted was for her to be happy. The old saying stood true, 'If you love them let them go.', only if Po realized how often those 'loved' come back.

Tigress was always excited to be with Chou, they went out to dinner almost all the time and he always strived to meet her expectations. The only problem is that he would push the line almost too often and didn't know where to stop, this nearly pushed Tigress over the top often. Though he wasn't Kung-Fu trained, he was considered 'handsome' for his species. She had always known that Po had liked her, but she didn't want to screw up the friendship they had; she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she screwed up her friendship with him. So to avoid any danger of screwing it up, she found someone else. He was her species and of her home town, he was her match right? He loved her and was always there for her, so she had to love him back right?

Truth is she had hoped that Po would have taken the first step, so that she wouldn't have to worry about hurting anything. Then Chou came along and swept her off her feet. Tigress gave up on Po and followed Chou, strange, she never did see herself following anyone. That was before Po broke down the walls… there was that name again. Po. Did she really make a mistake? Eh, it would show itself if she did.

One day, during training, Chou showed up while Po and Tigress were in a sparring match. Chou didn't wait for the match to be over to butt in, he simply walked up into the middle of it stopping both panda and tigress in the process.

"Chou! What are you doing?", Tigress snapped.

"What? Not like you were doing anything important.", Chou retorted earning a growl from Tigress.

"We were in the middle of a spar.", Tigress said trying to cool herself.

"Like I said, Tiger Lilly, nothing important.", Chou grinned.

"You know, you can really be obnoxious", Tigress grabbed her brow in frustration. "And I thought I told you I don't like it when you use that nickname."

"Tigress are we done or…?", Po came up to the two, quietly raging because Chou interrupted his time with her.

"Sorry Po, yeah we are done and thanks for the spar.", Tigress told him smiling sweetly.

"Yeah… no problem.", Po returned a fake smile and walked away still fuming.

"Anyway… I came here hoping you'd want to go to dinner tonight.", Chou asked.

"Sure, I'd love to.", Said Tigress as she put away some training equipment, thinking he had remembered her birthday.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The two sat down at a table at a fancy restaurant, all dressed up and nice looking. They started some small talk as they waited for their food, Chou being slightly obnoxious, as usual. Finally their food had arrived and then Chou brought up a touchy subject.

"You know Tigress, I'm still not liking this 'friendship' thing with Po. I really still believe that you nee to stop being friends with him.", said Chou.

"Chou, we have been over this… I'm not going to stop my friendship with him just because you think something is going on between him and I", Tigress said, doing her best to ignore him.

"I'm not talking about it anymore, I demand it.", Chou put his fork down.

"And I'm not going to do that.", Tigress put her fist down shutting him up immediately

Tigress was getting heated and she didn't care if others in the restaurant were looking at her.

"Oh, and I was talking with my buddies today and we agreed that Kung-fu was sort of guy-ish."

"Really? You and your numbskull friends came up with that?", Tigress asked with a surprised face.

"Yeah we were thinking that you should quit that and learn some real women stuff, like cooking or sewing."

No… I don't think so.", said Tigress trying to keep her composure.

There he was, pushing the line again.

Tigress tried to change the subject. "You know, today is special, remember?"

"Oh yeah! That means I am going to get some!", Chou practically shouted.

And that line snapped.

"ABSOULTEY NOT!", Tigress roared as she stood up from the table. "I had told you that nothing like that was going to happen until I am married, I will not be quitting Kung-fu for house work, and I will not be getting rid of my friendship with Po! And worst of all you forgot my BIRTHDAY!", Tigress having finished her rant threw the napkin on the table and said, "Do not show your face at the Jade Palace again."

Chou just sunk into his chair trying to avoid the eyes starring him down, as he watched Tigress walk out.

Tigress made it out of the restaurant without a problem, but as soon as she made it outside her tears began to flow freely. She ran back to the Jade Palace, tears matting her fur.

**(Start)**

It started to slowly rain as Tigress ran home. And Instead of going into her room she climbed to the top of the training hall on the roof. The rain was still coming down as she sat with her face in her hands, silently sobbing. Then it happened…

_(Tigress): Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence, has it's ending, like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

Po woke up from his sleep,

_(Tigress): Like I'm made of paper_

And he followed the sound of the voice he heard.

_(Tigress): Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

'Where is that beautiful voice coming from?', he thought._(Tigress): As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me_

_(Tigress): Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed_

_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

Po looked up and out a window, barely recognizing who it was.

_(Tigress): Like I'm made of paper_

Po turned on his heels and ran to grab a towel.

_(Tigress): Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraperGo run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear _

_Go run, run, run yeah it's a long way down, but I'm closer to the clouds up hereYou can take everything I have, you can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paperGo on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Tigress finished he song and sat down, realizing she was soaked head to toe.

"Tigress, down here!"

Tigress looked over the edge to see who she heard, not realizing how slippery it was and fell off the roof. She waited for the ground and mud to come, but it never came. She felt a pair of fluffy arms catch her, she opened her eyes to see a pair of jade eyes looking down at her.

"Wow Tigress, your soaked.", said Po in shock, Tigress said nothing back as she continued to look into his eyes.

"Good thing I brought one of these.", Po set her down inside the training hall and covered her up with the towel he brought. Tigress remained silent and just cuddled into the towel.

"What were you doing up there?", said Po and he sat down next to her. Tigress snapped out of her trance and clung onto Po, burring her head into his neck.

"Oh Po... it was awful. He wanted me to stop being friends with you, and wanted me to stop Kung-fu too. Then he thought we were going to mate.", Tigress began to cry again as she tightened her hold on Po.

Po felt so bad for her, she looked so hurt. He picked up the end of the towel around Tigress and wiped the water off the top of her head. Tigress lifted her head up from his neck and he continued to wipe her face free of water, also wiping the tears away.

"Why would he do this to you on your birthday?", Po said, still wiping her face off.

"You r-remembered?", Tigress grabbed his hand and pulled it out of the way, so that she could see him clearly.

"Well y-yeah. Who could forget?", Po said flustered that she was still holding onto his hand.

Tigress instantly realized she had made a huge mistake coming back with Chou. She should have chased Po to the end of the world, and she knew she would now.

"Why wha-mphh…", was all he could say as Tigress forced her lips onto Po's. It took Po a few seconds to realize what was happening, but was soon kissing back. The passion soon kicked in as Po allowed Tigress's tongue into his mouth, and a battle of passion was soon wagging. Tigress never felt this much passion when she was with Chou.

Tigress broke for air first and laid her head on his chest, purring. Purring, again, something she had never done with Chou.

Po was still blushing. His love of his life had just kissed him, a passionate on at that. And now she was laying on his chest, purring. Then Po thought of something.

"So, can I call you Tiger Lilly?", Po asked with a small chuckle.

Tigress smiled for a moment then spoke, "You're the only one who can."

**Woot! And another one bite's the dust. I don't know if you caught the 'Tiger Lilly' thing at the beginning and end, If you did: Kudos. If not: Reread! Lol LexasTexas2000, I hope you liked it :] Stay Frosty!**


	10. Courageous

'**Courageous' By: Casting Crowns**

**Requester: Christ's Disciple **

**If you ever watched the movie 'Courageous' you may have her this song, or even some parts of this chapter may seem familiar. I took the basic plot and added my own creative twist. So it may or may not follow the movie well. **

**Christ's Disciple's Oc is in this along with my Oc. I decided they were all going to get into a group and talk about what's going on in their lives, Excluding Viper, Mantis, and Monkey, they will only have cameos. **

**SOMEWHAT takes place during my story ANFL 2: The Generation of Change and will probably be the only song-fic that does it. (Start) signifies when to start the song if you want to join along with the song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or places owned by Kung Fu Panda, nor do I not own any songs or lyrics owned by Casting Crowns or the makers of Courageous. I reserve the rights to accept and/or decline all/any requests posted in the review. If I owned KFP… Tigress would have kissed Po at the end of KFP2.**

* * *

Po, Tigress, Crane, Mie-Ling, Crane, and Simba, were all going to sit down as a group around a fire and talk about their lives. It was night and they were all just getting to the meeting spot.

"Ok I think everyone is… wait are we missing someone?", Po asked looking around.

Just then a portal opened up next to Simba and DB dropped in on his… face. The coyote stood up and rubbed his nose sitting down on the log next to Po and Tigress.

"You okay there mate?", Simba asked.

"Yeah man, I really got to figure out why that happens…", DB replied, trailing off at the end. "And sorry I am late, just taking care of business in another dimension."

"Well, at lest you're here… what were you doing in the other dimension?", Po asked curiously.

"Well I…", DB started but was soon interrupted by Simba.

"Dude! Don't give anything away.", Simba said giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder, remembering when DB had took him to the dimension they were talking about.

"Oh… right.", said DB.

"Anyway, I called you guys here so we could all talk about our life and how it has been going. Master Shifu and the rest will be down soon. This is the time to get everything or anything you want to get off your chest. We are all friends so your secrets are safe.", Po said smiling, he then turned to his wife Tigress who was holing his paw. "Even us."

"Ok who is going to start?", Crane asked the group.

"I will.", Simba spoke up. He was going to them something that only Po, Tigress, and Viper had known.

"The only thing that I want to say right now is that…", Simba pulled a small ring out of his pocket to show to everyone. "This was a gem that I had found when we were fighting Khan. It is my family's stone, and I had made it into a ring to give to Nixa. But when I got back she had betrayed me for another man. Recently, the whole thing has got me thinking about my childhood friend, Nala. She was my best friend, until… she disappeared.", He finished looking at the ring, a small tear ran down his face.

"Oh man, I had no idea.", Crane said looking down, remembering Po's bachelor party. Simba hadn't looked himself that night.

"Oh…", Mei-Ling sighed a tears piercing her eyes.

"Yeah… that b…", Tigress' voice trailed off but everyone knew what she was going to say, and they agreed.

"I'm sorry for your pain, but if it makes you feel better. She is happily alive and married in another dimension.", DB tried to comfort his pal.

Simba's heart skipped, she was alive? Then heart fell remembering DB said she was married. "C-could you take me to see her?"

"I'd give it a while first. That dimension is eerily similar to this one.", DB was smiling inside because he knew… Simba couldn't help but wonder what he had meant.

"Ok we are next.", Tigress' voice rang out and everyone looked at them.

"This is very personal so I ask that you guys don't tease us about it.", Tigress almost seemed nervous, and everyone's ears perked up at the 'personal' part.

"Tigress and I had liked each other for a while before our wedding…", Po started tightening his grip on Tigress' paw as if to tell her it was ok. All she could do was bury her head into Po's chest. "and had dated for many months. About a month before our wedding, before I got abducted, we decided to truly become mates.", This earned a few chuckles, but remembering what Tigress asked the chuckles quickly went away.

"That night I conceded our first child, of coarse no one knew. Not even Shifu.", Tigress took over for Po, as she looked at some shocked faces. "We were happy about having a child, it only brought us closer. But one night after Po and Monkey had taken off for a mission I had a miscarry with our unborn child…", Tigress turned and buried her head into Po's chest again. Po took it as a signal to take over.

"After I came back, she told me. We were very upset for obvious reasons, but seeing that we weren't married yet we decided to keep it a secret until now.", Po turned to his wife who now had some tears falling down her face and onto Po's chest.

Everyone was silent after that, they all sat listening to Tigress whimper in Po's embrace. A few minutes later she recovered from her tears and looked at Po. Who looked back her with concerning eyes. "But, that's not were it ends.", she spoke.

"What?", Po and the rest all looked at her with confusion.

"Po, I am pregnant.", Tigress said wiping away her tears. Po nearly fainted as his friends congratulated them. The sad atmosphere was soon replaced by happy faces that emitted a warm glow.

"Ok we will keep this happy moment moving.", Crane stood beside Mei-Ling.

"We will?", Mei-Ling looked at Crane with wonder in her eyes.

"Yep.", Crane took a deep breath and… "We have been dating for a couple months but I had meet you a long time ago. You have been my best friend for the longest time and we have sent countless letters to each other."

Mei-Ling put her paws over her mouth as Crane got down on one knee. She had never thought this was going to happen.

"Mei-Ling will you do me the happiest honor of marrying me?", Crane held out a small ring for her as she slowly took it from him. She was nodding her head with tears in her eyes as happiness engulfed her body. Crane took her up in a hug as she kissed him endlessly.

"Yes, yes, yes I will absolutely marry you.", Mei-Ling cried out.

They all congratulated the new couple and talked about the details.

"I suppose it is my turn.", DB said as the eyes all turned to him.

"While I was in a dimension I got to being good friends with a guy I thought to be good, his name I will not give. One day we were called to a bandit raid and I come to find that he was one of the thieves. He knew I was a Kung-Fu warrior and we made an agreement, If he was to stop his criminal actions I wouldn't put him in prison. He agreed and we wnt on our separate ways. A few weeks later, yet another bandit raid was happing. We rolled up into the town defeating most of the raiders, and one of them was my new friend that had pledged to give up his criminal life, well he didn't. So I took him down and he was sent to prison along with rest of them. I haven't seen him since.", DB finished with his story.

"It must have been hard to do, but you did the right thing." Po said in a comforting tone as DB nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's hope that you guys don't have to take down a person you thought to be a friend", They all agreed with what DB had to say as they heard someone coming down the trail.

"Must be Shifu and them coming to join us.", Po said looking towards the direction of the sound, but he suddenly dropped that thought as he heard panic in Viper's voice."

"Guys! We have bandits attacking the village!", yelled the snake and pointing in the direction of Valley of Peace. The Five and the Dragon Warrior, including Simba and DB, sprang into action.

**(Start)**

_We were made to be courageous, We were made to lead the way._

_We could be the generation, That finally breaks the chains._

_We were made to be courageous._

_We were made to be courageous._

_We were warriors on the front lines, standing, unafraid._

_But now we're watchers on the sidelines._

_While our families slip away._

_Where are you, men of courage? You were made for so much more._

_Let the pounding of our hearts cry, We will serve the Lord._

_We were made to be courageous and we're taking back the fight._

_We were made to be courageous and it starts with us tonight._

_The only way we'll ever stand, Is on our knees, with lifted hands._

_Make us courageous, Lord, make us courageous._

_This is our resolution, Our answer to the call._

_We will love our wives and children, We refuse to let them fall._

_We will reignite the passion, That we buried deep inside._

_May the watchers become warriors, Let the men of god arise._

_We were made to be courageous and we're taking back the fight._

_We were made to be courageous and it starts with us tonight_

_The only way we'll ever stand, Is on our knees, with lifted hands._

_Make us courageous, Lord, make us courageous._

The team was kicking butt, left and right. Sending the bad guys to the floor, as they were trained to do. Despite the bad and good in their life, they all put that aside for now defending each other like brothers and sisters, and husbands and wives should. Po was over concerned with Tigress begin ok, which made her giggle. Simba and DB fought side by side, like brothers in arms.

_Seek justice, Love mercy, Walk humbly with your god._

_Seek justice, Love mercy, Walk humbly with your god. _

_In the war of the mind I will make my stand. _

_In the battle of the heart and the battle of the hand._

_In the war of the mind I will make my stand._

_In the battle of the heart and the battle of the hand. _

_We were made to be courageous and we're taking back the fight._

_We were made to be courageous and it starts with us tonight._

_The only way we'll ever stand, Is on our knees, with lifted hands._

_Make us courageous, Lord, make us courageous._

_We were made to be courageous._

_In the war of the mind I will make my stand._

_Lord, make us courageous._

_In the war of the mind I will make my stand. _

_We were made to be courageous._

_In the war of the mind I will make my stand._

_Lord, make us courageous._

_In the war of the mind I will make my stand._

DB, Simba, Po, Tigress, Mei-Ling, Crane, Master Shifu, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis all stood over the defeated bandits as a crowd of cheering townsfolk. They were courageous warriors that fought for only the good, no matter the challenge.

* * *

**Awesome, Job well done if do say so myself. I feel as if it was too rushed because of my homework. But, I still think it was decent. What do you guys think? Christ's Disciple, I hope DB wasn't too out of character and I need some time to put him in my story so don't be alarmed if you don't see him for the next couple chapters. Please Review and Stay Frosty!**


	11. The Reason

'**The Reason' By: Hoobastank**

**Requester: Shen's General**

**Characters: Crane and Mei-Ling **

**I am sorry I haven't been updating my stories; I have been really busy with schoolwork lately. One of thing I had been working on was a speech for well… speech class. And I delivered it without a problem so as special thanks about not being asked where I'm at, I decided to take a break from the work and make a song-fic. This song-fic fallows after 'If You Only Knew' (more or less), which is chapter five I believe.**

**About damn time right?**

**As always (Start) is the signal to start the song if you want to fallow along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Nor do I own any songs or lyrics by Hoobastank. I can only wish to own such greatness, besides if I owned KFP Po and Tigress would have a little baby boy named Luke.**

* * *

About eight months after Crane sang to Mei-Ling and the two confessed their love; the two were ready to take their relationship to the next level. Crane had proposed. Of course Mei-Ling had happily accepted the offer making Po and the rest of the five happy. They were going to experience yet another wedding, Tigress and Po had been married two months earlier.

Two weeks before the wedding was to take place the two lovebirds had run off for some time to have by themselves.

They traveled a day to a town neither of them had known existed. Crane and Mei-Ling spent a romantic night together. They first went to a shadow puppet show, then to a small dinner near a river with lightening bugs floating around, and lastly they sat on the roof of their hotel, gazing at the stars, as they had done many times before with each other.

"Can you believe we have made it this far?" Mei-Ling whispered looking at the stars shine in the night.

"I know, seems like we have came a long way." Crane sighed watching his breath turn to steam.

"Yeah, I never thought I would be getting married." Mei-Ling snuggled in closer to Crane.

Crane wrapped his wing around her as she moved closer. It's true he himself had never thought that he would ever get married, especially to his long lost friend, the one who had pushed him in the first place.

"Yeah, feels funny doesn't it?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, but a good funny." Mei-Ling giggled.

"Agreed."

"Do me a favor, Crane."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I don't think I ever could."

They finished the night in each other's grip that night, not know everything was going to get much harder for them.

A week had gone by, Crane and Mei-Ling returned to the Jade Palace to be greeted with a very unhappy red panda. But life goes on. The two warriors just laughed inside their heads, knowing that as long as they are together they can take on the world.

"Po, man, I missed your cooking." Crane said with a mouth full of noodles.

"That's good, at least one of you likes them." Po teased sitting down next to Tigress.

"Shut-up Po everyone loves your noodles and you know it." Tigress playfully said.

"Hopefully the little one likes them too." Mei-Ling said pointing at Tigress's stomach, which had already began to grow.

"If he is anything like his father he will." Tigress chuckled.

"How do you know it is a he?" Crane asked.

"Motherly Instincts." was all Tigress had to say, "Enough about Po and I, we all want to hear about you and Mei-Ling."

Cranes cheeks blushed a bit, and so did Mei-Ling's.

"What about us?" Crane asked, trying to rub away his blush.

"For starters, how was your little get-a-way?" asked Tigress.

"Let's just say it was relaxing, and a good start." Mei-Ling jumped in to save her red-faced fiancé.

"Oh really…" Tigress asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes really, anything else?" Crane spit out.

"Yeah, you nervous for your wedding?" Po chimed in.

"A little, but not as much as I am going to love it." Crane looked at Mei-Ling.

"Yeah, I'm not too nervous, just excited." She moved closer to Crane and kissed him on the cheek, causing Crane to blush. Then Shifu busted through the door.

"We have an alarm in the valley! Go defend your home!" Shifu barked, and looked on as his students jumped up and ran towards the valley.

When they got there some bandits were ransacking a few stores. The warriors engaged the criminals. Mei-Ling took down some of them with a couple quick combo punches. Po and Tigress were quick to make a rhino fall to his knees in pain. They looked up to see Crane fighting with a large wolf with a war hammer. Crane was quick to dodge the attacks but was quickly losing grown. Then tragedy struck.

As Crane dived and tried to swing around the bandit, the bandit swung his hammer. The hammer collided with Crane sending him to the ground. Mei-Ling's eyes went into shock, and Tigress took down the bandit with several swipes of her paws.

Crane lay motionless on the ground as Mei-Ling stepped closer to him.

"Crane…?" Mei-Ling spoke, tears pressing against her eyes. Still he lay on the ground… motionless. Po and Tigress looked on with fear in their eyes.

"Crane please…" Mei-Ling put her paw on his shoulder, but nothing happened. Tears flooded out of her eyes unable to control herself she fell onto him bawling into his feathers.

Tigress came over and slowly pulled her to her feet. Mei-Ling grabbed onto Tigress and bawled into her fur.

"Po… pick Crane up." Po agreed and picked him up, all the while looking down at his limp friend.

(Start)

They began to walk back to the palace with Tigress and the still broken Mei-Ling, and Po behind them.

Mei-Ling heard Cranes voice echo through her head, she didn't know whether to be happy or sad. The one she loved was still gone.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Crane began to stir in Po's arms, surprising the panda.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

Mei-Ling saw this and ran to her love resting in Po's arms. And tears of joy began to wash away the tears of sadness.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Po sat Crane down and stepped back, allowing Mei-Ling to talk to Crane. Mei-Ling just held onto him crying. Happy that he was alive and in her arms.

"W-what… happened?" Crane whispered.

"I t-thought I lost y-you.", Mei-Ling said through her sobs.

"I t-told you I wasn't ever going to leave you." Crane said softly, obviously sore.

Mei-Ling just pulled him into a kiss happy to have her reason to be alive, with her.

* * *

**SO? Short, sweet, and to the point, just how I like 'em. How did you like it Shen's General? What you wanted or should have been more? Once, again I am sorry that I haven't been posting anything lately, Just schoolwork. Review, request and Stay Frosty!**


	12. Chasing Cars

'**Chasing Cars' By: Snow Patrol**

**Requester: Simba593**

**Characters Po and Tigress**

**Sorry Princess Gakoshi, I will do your request after this song-fic. This idea has been stuck in my head for quite a while. So I decided to sneak it in real quick.**

**It isn't very long, but you are full of crape if it does tug at your heart one bit. This song was made famous by Grey's Anatomy, if you have even seen the show.**

**(Star) is where to begin the song, if you plan to fallow along.**

**WARNING: VERY SAD/EMOTIONAL, WARNING: VERY SAD/EMOTIONAL**

**There I warned you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu-Panda, nor do I own any songs or lyrics by Snow Patrol. **

* * *

Po had a great life, and had a wonderful wife and child. He was the Dragon Warrior, and a friend to all. Even his enemies. He brought an old red panda to peace and brightened the mood of the Jade Palace. He was a loving son and the pride and joy of his dad. Po never ceased to make someone smile. So why did he have to die?

Shifu walked into the courtyard, the five fallowing him in. Tigress was right behind him a tear streaming down her face, still holding her and Po's six-month old boy. The five took their seats in the front row, nearest to Po's casket, as Shifu took his place in front of the crowd.

His casket was black with a yin-yang symbol painted on it. It was covered in flowers from the villagers; they had already said their final good-byes to the Dragon Warrior.

"Thank-you all for coming today, Po deserves a good farewell such as this." Shifu gestured to the crowd.

"Po arrived in the oddest way possible, but what isn't odd is how he was able to put love and friendship in our hearts, in one way or another." Shifu's mind began to wander back to the time Po had saved the valley against Tai-Lung.

"He fought against Tai-Lung and Lord Shen, for the good of the people. Throwing himself selflessly at his enemies to protect anyone he could." Shifu paused to let it sink in looking down at his grandson in his daughter's hands.

"But he couldn't protect himself from a arrow." Shifu's eyes drifted to the ground.

"No less, the past cannot be undone. It can only be remembered. I am sorry to see you leave my student, but it is time to say goodbye.

As Viper slithered up to say goodbye to Po, memories flooded into her…

_Viper's Memory:_

"_Are you sure this will work Viper?" a worried Po stood before her._

"_Yes now go ask!" Viper said pushing him towards Tigress's door. "Wait! Take these too!" she shoved flowers into his arms. Viper watched on as her nervous friend presented the flowers to Tigress and asked her on a date. Tigress seemingly accepted and Viper's suspicions were soon reinforced when Po came back with a smile on his face._

"_It worked Viper! She said yes!" Po said with his cheesy grin._

"_I knew it would." Viper returned his simile._

Viper said her goodbyes, wiping tears from her face. Monkey came up next, making him think of a time they pulled a prank on Shifu.

_Monkey's Memory:_

"_Do it Po!" Monkey whispered._

"_Why do I have to do it?" Po asked, trying to be quiet. _

"_Because your taller." _

_Po just huffed a bit, then lifted the bucket of water and placed it precariously on the door. The two the retreated back behind a wall to watch as Shifu walked out the door to have cold water dumped on him. Monkey and Po cracked up laughing, but soon stopped when the very pissed off red panda appeared behind them._

"_S-sorry Master Shifu" Po stuttered out. _

"_No worries Po but make sure you two clean the entire Jade Palace Training Hall." Said Shifu as he smiled at the groaning warriors before him._

"I'll miss you Po." Monkey turned and walked away, deeply missing his friend.

Crane walked up and took off his hat, bowing in respect to the great warrior.

"We have had a lot of good times haven't we? I never thought I'd see you leave like this. At least I won't have to carry you into battle anymore. It will sure feel different. I'll catch you on the flip side, goodbye Po." Crane put his hat back on and stepped away, leaving Mantis alone with Po.

"Why did you have to leave so early? We had so much left to do. I don't get to ride around on your shoulder anymore, or eat your famous noodles… I am going to miss you big guy." Mantis finished his goodbyes, leavening one person left.

The crowd looked on as a tiger; paralyzed with sadness, struggle to stand next to her fallen husband. She reached down and rubbed his cheek with her paw, tears falling onto his fur.

"O-oh Po-o, why-y… d… did you t-aake that-t a… arrow-w for-r me? Now L-Luke is go-oing to grow up-p without a f-father." Tigress laid her head next to his and cried. She cried like she had never cried before. Then a memory came to her mind, not helping her tears any.

_Tigress's Memory:_

"_Po. I am carrying your child." Tigress looked at his eyes hoping for signs of approval._

"_I am going to be a father?" Po asked plainly and Tigress just nodded her head, still a little worried._

"_We are going to be parents!" Po shouted, pulling Tigress into a kiss then picking her up. Tigress giggled, the happiest she had been since her wedding._

"_Yes Po we are!" Tigress laughed out loud. "I love you Po!"_

"_I love you Tigress." They shared another kiss then ran off to tell everyone else._

The memory mad her look behind her to Luke, wrapped up by Viper, she then turned her gaze back to Po with her eyes still full of salty tears.

"It's just not fair I h-have to s-say goodbye." Tigress started sobbing once more, leading down to kiss Po' lips for the last time. "Goodbye Po I love you." And with the help of Crane and Monkey she walked back to her seat.

**(Start)**

Po was laid to rest later that day. Many of the villagers stopped to pay their respects once more. Tigress put Luke to bed as the sun slowly set.

_We'll do it all _

_Everything _

_On our own _

Tigress slowly walked towards Po's grave, on top of a hill overlooking the valley.

_We don't need _

_Anything _

_Or anyone _

As she reacted his gave, the sun was setting perfectly over the valley.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

She looked at his gravestone and it said: 'Here Lies Po, the True Dragon Warrior'

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Tigress extended a claw and carved a heart into his gravestone, with her name on the inside.

_Those three words, _

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Tigress sat down next to his grave, taking in the sight of the sun going down over the valley.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

And she laid down, still watching the sunset.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

She turned her head to look at all the flowers the villagers had decorated his grave with.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

She turned her attention back to the sun that was falling below the horizon.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Po's ghostly figure appeared next to her and lay down next to her.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Tigress couldn't see Po, but for some reason she could feel him.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

She felt a warm feeling glide over her, and she could swear she felt Po's fur rubbing against hers.

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

Po was visiting his her, lying next to her, watching the sunset.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all _

Tigress knew he was there, with her. Watching along side her. Tigress smiled for the first time after his death.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Though he is gone, his presence remained. Tigress returned to his grave every night to watch the sunset with him, and Po always came down from Heaven to visit with her. Tigress could swear if she turned her head fast enough, she could she the slightest glimpse of him. This is where she came for the rest of her life to forget the world.

* * *

**Wow I really got to quit making myself cry… So was I able to capture the emotional touch I felt? Good? Bad? I need to go rest… I am emotionally worn out for the day. Review, Request, and Stay Frosty.**


	13. Beauty and the Beast

**'Beauty and the Beast' By: Celine Deon & Peabo Bryan**

**Requester: Princess Gakoshi**

**Characters: Shen and Princess Gakoshi's OC**

**Hey guys! I'm back for more, and Old Disney fans will know this next song very well. I myself am an 'Old Disney' fan, most of the crape they put out today doesn't even compare to what they released prior to the year 2000. So when I was asked to do this song, I was very happy to accept. (Start) will signal when to start the song if you are happening to following along.**

**I must be doing something right because I have a waiting list to go through: **

**Animation Universe 2005, 'Iridescent' By: Linkin Park**

**dizzyizzy9000****, '****Tell Me That You Love Me' By Victoria Justice**

**Empty Spot**

**Empty Spot**

**Empty Spot**

**Please request usable songs, I really don't like being mean and shooting down requests.**

**That list is in order of how I am doing your request, when your name is up I will P.M. you on specifics. If you wish to be on this list please post your ideas in the review section. Only one request from each person is allowed on the list at one time. You my have another request added after your prior request is finished. Lastly, due to the fact that I have a life to run, I will cap the list a 5 request at a time. If the list is full then, sadly, I will have to look over you request… I know, sad right? First Come First Serve. Okay, now that we have the specifics out of the way…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or lyrics by Celine Deon and Peabo Bryan blah, blah, blah… Just enjoy the song and story. :] Oh… I don't own Princess Gaksohi's OC.**

* * *

All Shen could remember is that the panda had defeated him the day before, and somehow Shen was able to avoid the sight of search parties. Shen drifted in and out of consciousness as he clung to a broken piece of wood, riding the current along the land of China. Shen couldn't help to think what was going to happen next, his whole body ached for revenge on the panda. Soon Shen feel asleep… the current slowly rocking him.

Rae just happened to be walking down the beach that day. She hadn't known why she had wanted to take a walk that morning, she just felt compelled to do. Rae had been walking with her head in the clouds thinking of what she was going to do that day and as she peered across the vast white sandy beach, she saw a figure clinging to a piece of wood. She rushed to his side to find an unconscious white peacock.

"Hey, wake up." She nudged him a bit, receiving nothing in return. "Well… I can't leave him here…" Rae spent the rest of the morning dragging the knocked out peacock home.

After she got him into a bed and a cool cloth on his forehead, she sat back and looked at his features as his chest rose and fell. He looked familiar, like she had seen him before. Then it hit her it was Shen! The man responsible for wiping out the panda culture and tried taking over China, is passed out in her house. Though… she did have to admit that he looked cute. Her thoughts were interrupted when Shen stirred awake.

"W-wha…? Where am I?" Shen rubbed his eyes to wake up faster.

"Your umm… your in my house. I found you on the beach." Rae explained.

Shen pushed the blankets and the cool rag off him, and attempted to stand up. Rae quickly jumped to his side and tried to help him stand, but Shen tried pushing her away.

"No, I fine. I don't need your help." Shen said pushing her off him.

"But you need your rest!" Rae held fast at his side helping him. Shen again pushed her off but soon fell because he was still weak.

"I told you, your still weak." She said as she helped him back into bed.

"I'm not weak!" Shen snapped. "But I will wait here till I can at least stand…"

Rae giggled at his denial. "Here drink this, it will help you recover."

Shen didn't say anything, but accepted the drink. Shen had only one thing on his mind: revenge.

"What are you thinking about?" Rae sat in a chair next to him.

"How I am going to kill that bloody panda…" Shen grumbled.

"What? Why would you do that?" Rae asked worried.

"Because he destroyed everything I had built."

"Those weapons?" the confused swan asked.

"Those weapons are my life. The only thing that could make it right."

"Make what right?"

"The fact that my parents banished me from our palace." Shen almost looked sad when he said that.

Rae looked at him curiosity, one minute he was talking like he was soulless and then the next he actually look upset.

"Maybe… maybe you can help you parents rest in a different way." Rae suggested.

"How so?" Shen peered at her.

" Forgiving the people that destroyed your stuff and… try to make things better."

"Ha… what would that change? I'm something that no one will change their mind on. I wouldn't even know where to begin." Shen said with hurt seemingly in his words.

"I'll help you." Rae spoke sweetly.

"You'll what?"

"I'll… help you. I mean I could help you start to rebuild your life and make things right." Rae repeated.

Shen thought for a moment, weighing the options. He was a hard exterior villain, and she was just another innocent bystander… how could she help?

"We will talk about this later." Shen said then rolled over in the bed, pretending to fall into a deep sleep.

"Oh… ok, goodnight then." Rae sadly said and blew out the candles. She stepped out of the room and softly shut the door behind her. Rae thought about what Shen had said and how he had basically asked for her help. Rae couldn't help but think how today would have gone if she hadn't taken a walk on the beach this morning. Still he looked cute.

Shen waited till he heard her walk way, then he turned back to laying on his back. Why did she want to help a monster like him? Everyone he came in contact with him either wanted him dead or didn't care to be in his presence. Was help all he needed to put the wheels in motion? Should he trust her? Shen put those thoughts in the back of his head, for know he would sleep on it.

The next couple of weeks were interesting for the both of them. Rae was slowly able to convince him to let her help him change his ways, though Shen. Slowly they began to grow closer. Shen's personality changed, no longer was he a hard and cruel man but a sincere guy. Shen had already begun fix what he had done wrong, and always had Rae by his side.

**(Start)**

One day the two, on a mission, ran into a town festival and the moonlight casting itself over Rae caught Shen's eyes. They walked closer together Shen taking her wing in his, no doubt they had been getting closer to each other and tonight… tonight Shen will officially change.

_Tale as old as time _

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_And ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

As they slowly spun in circles the crowd watched on, many of them recognizing Shen. At first everyone was scared, thinking that he was going to hurt them in some way, but they soon realized the smile on his face. The people in the crowd saw that Shen was no longer a madman.

Shen was too busy lost in Rae eyes and her in his. They were speechless as they were lost in each other's world. Shen was happy that she had found him on that beach.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

A swan and a peacock became much more that night. Rae fell in love with an ex-madman and helped him change his ways. Shen was ever grateful that she had found him and opened his previously cold heart. The two continued their mission to repay everyone Shen hurt, also eventually visiting up with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. They all made up happily, despite Tigress nearly ripping him to shreds as he stepped onto the Jade Palace grounds. Shen even made amends with the wolf boss he had injured, and most of the wolves also forgave him for his doings. As time pasted Shen made up for his wrong doings and started a family with Rae. Never the less, Shen and Rae had a very happily ever after.

* * *

**And there you have it, yet another happy ending in the Kung Fu Panda universe. I appreciate all the comments and wonderful reviews I receive from you folks. Princess Gakoshi I hope you liked what I did with your idea, and I would put a smiley face behind that but my computer is being ornery. Okay until next time Stay Frosty!**

**P.S. R&R!**


	14. Iridescent

'**Iridescent' By: Linkin Park**

**Characters: Wolf Boss**

**Requester: ****AnimationUniverse2005**

**Oh boy, another Linkin Park song. But! That is ok because everyone loves Linkin Park and they are awesome! (Don't disagree with me because I'll have to throw you through a wall. JKJK lol). I am super sorry I haven't been able to update on a timely manner, you can thank college for that. And if you have just started reading these song-fics, (Start) is when to start the song if you happen to want to listen to the song while you read.**

**So far the list I have goes as is: **

**dizzyizzy9000****, '****Tell Me That You Love Me' By: Victoria Justice**

**Shen's General 'Hero' By: Skillet**

**Simba593 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' By: Elton John**

**Empty **

**Empty**

**P.S. I also do not to any Tai-Lung & Tigress (Ew) or Song & Po (big 'NO' there), so my song-fics will always end with Po and Tigress together. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas from Kung-Fu Panda. I also do not own any songs or lyrics by Linkin Park. However, I do own my OC's and song-fic ideas.**

**Enough talk, let's read/sing! (I don't judge.)**

* * *

"Why aren't we firing?" yelled a peacock in disbelief.

"They are taking out our gunners!" Wolf Boss was in a bit of a panic.

"F-fire!"

"But sir, we'll kill our own." said an astonished wolf.

"I said fire! Now fire!" Shen yelled.

Wolf Boss thought for a moment even if it didn't feel like it, the world stopped for a second. The wolf thought why he would want to blow half of his army away, for this man's greed? Hell no.

"No." The Wolf Boss replied to the stunned peacock.

Shen didn't think twice about throwing that knife into Wolf Boss' neck and the wolf never saw it coming. As he fell over the side of the boat, he heard the cannon fire and saw the blast of the ball tarring its way through boats, bridges, and… his men.

When he felt the cool, wet, and relaxing feel of the water he let his mind drift. Though he was unsure if it was drifting because he was finally out of the hell he once called Shen's Army or that he was on the verge of dying. His eyes slowly closed, letting a warm light lull him into a deep sleep.

Wolf Boss' Dream

He opened his eyes to see a field of rice flowing in the wind. It was peaceful. There was no one else that the wolf could see and the sight seemed to roll on for miles. The same gentle wind made him look in the direction it was coming from and saw something he thought he would never see again: His wife and son standing next to each other.

_Wolf Boss began to run towards them, but no matter how fast or hard he tried to reach them though they still felt out of reach._

"_Stop trying my love." The female spoke slowly._

"_Yeah dad, stop trying." The small child repeated his mother._

"_What?" was all the Wolf Boss could reply._

"_You will see us soon enough. You still have much life to play out." The female wolf walked closer to her stunned husband. "Though you will have to live it with out us, you can do it. I believe in you."_

_The Wolf Boss reached out to grab her hand and she let him. "I know I must, but where do I go?_

"_You will go where ever your heart desires and your mind sets its sights on, and most of all you will return to where you belong. Let it go, my love." The angelic like wolf kissed the side of his cheek and slowly moved back beside their son._

_Wolf Boss' eyes started to well up, then he heard his son say, "Don't be said dad. We will see each other again and I will be right her with mom, waiting." And his son and wife smiled at him._

_The next thing the wolf knew, they burst into flames. Just like they did inside their house in the event that drove him into Shen's Army. The fire grew bigger and brighter until it consumed all of his senses, then…_

He coughed violently as he awoke, still in the water. He felt hot and blinded by the morning sun, and looking over to his side he saw Shen's flagship destroyed. It was on fire and he could definitely feel the heat coming from the wreckage. The wolf soon swam to shore, tired and exhausted, he crumpled to the ground. What would he do now? The first thought that came to his mind: Leave. So he did.

SIX MONTHS LATER…

Wolf Boss' travels had taken him around the country and to many remote places. He was searching for himself and to change his ways, but was still convinced he wasn't going to change, couldn't change.

His line of travel was going to lead him right through the heart of the area that held significance to him. Gongmen harbor. He arrived later that day and he was getting closer to the dreaded place he swore he would never go back to, but it was his quickest route and he didn't want to waste time.

When he turned the corner the memories flooded in.

**(START)**

The Wolf Boss fell to his knees, unable to take it all in. The flagship of Shen's still sat in the harbor, half-sunk as a monument to what happened that day. A sculpture of the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, Shifu, Master Ox, and Master Croc were perched on the tip.

'Why did this have to happen?' he thought, 'I could have stopped this'

When you were standing in the wake of devastation

_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown _

_With the cataclysm raining down_

_Your insides crying "Save me now" _

_You were there, impossibly alone. _

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_You build up hope, but failures all you've known. _

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. _

_Let it go._

The Wolf Boss keep looking at the harbor and how so many lives were lost that day, and most of the time he stood by and watched it happen. The karma had finally caught up to him though, that night when Shen through the knife at him. That was his punishment for not standing up and doing something about it before this… this massacre had taken place.

Tears were knocking at the front door of the wolf's eyes and he fought with every inch of his being to not let them fall.

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel _

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space _

_With no one there to catch you in their arms._

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_You build up hope, but failures all you've known. _

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. _

_Let it go._

Those tears were now falling his face freely. Wolf Boss turned on his heels and ran through the streets with the tears matting his fur. He didn't care if the townspeople looked or laughed at him. At some point he thought he heard the crowd singing.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_You build up hope, but failures all you've known._

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. _

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_You build up hope, but failures all you've known. _

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. _

_Let it go._

After he had run far from the harbor and the busy markets of Gongmen City, he came across a small stream running through it. The Wolf Boss leaned down to look into the water and only saw a monster. Wolf Boss roared and smacked the water sending his reflection everywhere, even on himself.

The wolf ripped off his armor in anger and threw it on the ground. He noticed the mark that Shen's knife had left on the shoulder plate near his neck. The mark brought back the memories that he resented so much. No. No longer will he sit back and take this punishment. Wolf Boss picked up his discarded armor and slowly stood up, and turned towards the stream.

Looking down at his armor for a brief second, he thought of how Shen had caused all of his grief and anger. It was Shen's fault for turning him into a monster and letting him hurt all of those people… and himself. But no more will he hurt his mind.

With a large heave, the wolf threw the armored articles down the stream. Some of the pieces floated and others sank, but one thing remained the same: He was free at last. A great pressure was lifted from his shoulders, he could finally smile again.

"The new life begins now…" Wolf Boss whispered into the cool evening air and turned to walk to a new life.

Where he went no one knew. Some say he wandered China in search of a new home, others believed he built himself a new life in Gongmen City, and most said he returned to the village he grew up in and where his wife and child perished in a fire.

Wherever he remained in the world, he did one thing that fateful night: He let it all go.

* * *

**Good ending or bad? I hoped you all liked it! Especially you Animation Universe 2005. Thanks to all who have reviewed my song-fics it keeps me moving forward. Please review and Stay Frosty!**


	15. Tell Me That You Love Me

**'Tell Me That You Love Me' By: Victoria Justice**

**Requester: dizzyizzy9000**

**Characters: Po & Tigress**

**Hey guys, what is going on? It's time for the fifteenth song-fic in this set. I don't have a lot to say but when this comes out I hope you will all be enjoying some turkey!**

**List goes like this:**

**Shen's General 'Hero' By: Skillet**

**LexisTexas2000 'Someone like you' By: Adele **

**Simba593 'Can you feel the love tonight?' By: Elton John**

**Open**

**Open**

**As always (Start) will start the song for those listening along, and let's get down with our bad selves!**

* * *

The weeks had passed by slowly for Tigress after the events at Gongmen Harbor. Tigress had been run through a line of emotions, from almost losing her best friend to receiving a hug from him at the end of the battle, and then NOT killing him for it. Tigress could swear she felt her 'hardcore', as Po called it, melting away… why? The hug she gave Po in Gongmen Jail? No, that was only a hug… was it? She did like the way his jade eyes sparkled when he smiled. Wait… She really needed to stop this thinking, Master Tigress does like nor get like by anyone. Still… change would be nice.

"Tigress! You ok in there?" Po asked from outside her door.

Tigress snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Po talking to her from the other side of her room's door. "Y-yeah, Po, I am ok."

Po was happy to hear her respond, but was still worried because she didn't sound convincing to him. "Well, if you say so. Dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you."

"Ok, I'll be right there." Tigress replied.

Po felt like he should have stayed by the door and waited for her, but he knew Tigress wouldn't like that so, hesitantly; he left her alone and went back to the dinning hall.

Tigress came into dinning hall an hour after Po came and got her to find everyone gone except a sleeping Panda holding a bowl of soup for… her. She could tell this one was meant to be hers because he had four empty bowls on the other side of him. The thoughts that had confused Tigress, once again entered her head. 'He looks so cute when he is sleeping.' Tigress thought but tried to shake it off.

"Hey Po, wake-up." Tigress softly rubbed his shoulder. 'His fur is so soft, I wonder…' the small voice in her head began to say but her hardcore side stopped it. Tigress promptly resorted to poking her target.

"Huh… W-what's going on?" Po said as he slowly started to realize where he was and a tiger was standing over him.

"Where is everyone else?" Tigress asked.

"They have all gone off to bed, dinner was like an hour ago." Po replied.

"But, why are you still here? I like sleep don't you?" Tigress said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Po laughed at her joke and then began to tell her why. "After everyone left, you still weren't out here so I decide to wait for you. You had to come out of that room at some point, or at lest need something to eat."

"Thank you" Tigress quietly said with an almost invisible smile. No one had ever waited for her when she had missed dinner before. "Is this on for me?" She asked, pointing at the bowl of soup in front of him.

"Yes… well it was… here let me get you a new bowl, one that is still warm." Po said as he got up from the table. "You just take a seat, I'll be right back."

Tigress only had to wait a few minutes before Po had return. He had come back with a warmed up bowl of soup, some dumplings, and a few hot bean buns along side some of her favorite hot tea. He set it all in front of her and took the spot next to her with a bean bun in hand.

"Po… you didn't have to get all this." Tigress said a little shocked.

"Ehh… I figured it is the least I could do. I mean you did miss dinner, wouldn't want you running around hungry.

"Yet again, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Tigress and Po talked the little things and how training had went as Tigress ate her food. Then along the line somewhere the topic of a dance, commemorating the harvest season, had found itself in the conversation.

"Do you plan on going?" Po figured he would ask.

"No. I am not very good at dancing, never really had the chance to learn. What about you?" Tigress returned the question.

"Yeah, dad and I used to go every year. The farmers that he bought his supplies from all celebrated it and would always invite us to join in." Po smiled as he reminisced those days with his dad.

"Good, I hope you have fun." Tigress said, but Po heard a little distress in her voice.

"You know… you could come with me and I could… teach you how to dance?" Po said but not without his heart in his throat.

At first Tigress's mind raced, then things began to slow. A part of her was saying 'NO. A million times NO.', but another was saying the exact opposite 'Sure it could be fun, it couldn't hurt to change things up.' Tigress soon regained her composer and looked over at Po with an answer.

"Why not? I could be fun, something I need." Tigress

"Ok after training tomorrow I will meet you right outside the Hall of Heroes." Po smiled as his head was filling with blood because his crush had accepted to go on a 'date' with him.

"Do I need to wear anything better that this?" Tigress asked worriedly.

Po chuckled a little then said, "No, it is a festival full of farmers. Besides you look… pretty the way you are." After Po realized what he had said his face got red and he took off towards the barracks yelling, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Tigress looked a little dumbfounded as she saw him running away. No had every called her pretty, chalk another one up for the panda doing something that made Tigress' mind kick into overdrive.

"I'm pretty?"

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Po was waiting on the steps of the Hall of Heroes like he said he would be, when Tigress came around the corner. The day was theirs to rule, Shifu had given the whole group the rest of the day off.

When Po and Tigress arrived at the festival later that day, it was in full swing. They saw lots of homemade food being sold along with farmer's homegrown vegetables and fruit. The two spent most of their time eating and enjoying the awesome food presented to the public, which was right up Po's alley. They were so busy enjoying each other's company; they didn't realize that the dancing was about to start. Po pulled at Tigress' arm wanting her to follow him to the crowd of people and the live music. But as Po pulled her towards the action, Tigress became hesitant.

"Po wait." Tigress dug her heals in stopping them both.

"What's the matter?" Po looked at her.

"What if people look at me weird?"

Po stopped and looked at her with care in his eyes. "Your scared of what people think of you?"

"I am not scared!" Tigress's voice tightened.

"Okay, okay. Look… just think of it as me and you out there."

"But Po…"

"Ah! No buts. Just follow my lead."

Po guided her arms to rest around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. He could feel the heat rising to his face, but right now he had to fight that feeling and focus at the moment. Tigress on the other hand was feeling many emotions on her end, from the thought of all eyes watching them to feeling something for the panda before her. Po started by taking a step and urging her to follow his move, which she did. They went on like this for minutes moving in closer to each other and holding the one before them close to their bodies for comfort. At one point they were staring into each other's eyes lost in a world of their own. As the world around them slowed down their lips got closer and then… Tigress tripped. Tigress fell on top of Po and her cheeks got beet red. She was the first to react to the situation and stood up quickly, and without saying a word, ran in the direction of the Jade Palace with giggling villagers watching her run.

"Wait Tigress!" Po shouted but it was too late… Tigress was way out of hearing range.

**(START)**

Tigress ran all the way to the Sacred Peach Tree, not crying, but highly distressed about what had just happened. She felt the pressure of her emotions begin to pour out, but little did she know Po was walking up the path behind her with the same thoughts on his mind.

_(Tigress): The situations turns around, enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

_(Po/Tigress): So many times I don't know why_

_(Tigress): But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me_

_(Po/Tigress): And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_(Tigress): Tell me that you love me anyway_

Po heard a voice over his and moved closer to get a better look.

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_(Po/Tigress): Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_(Tigress): But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

_(Po/Tigress): So tell me that you love me _

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_(Tigress): Tell me that you love me anyway_

Po realized it was Tigress singing and watched from afar.

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_I can hear what you say_

_(Po/Tigress): Now I know why know we can make it_

_If you tell me that you love me_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

Po revealed himself to Tigress, but she didn't hesitate.

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_(Tigress): Tell me that you love me anyway_

"Tigress… I don't care how many people think you're a monster, weird, or if you can't dance. You are perfect to me and… I have always wanted to tell you that… that I love you." Said the blushing panda.

Tigress at first was taking back, but then she realiezed that the emotion that had shown itself around the panda was love. And Po didn't care if her 'hardcore' was crumbling away, he would love her in the same way

"Thak you for telling me." Tigress said as she fell into his warm comforting hug.

As the moon and stars rose high into the sky, the new couple whached the nightsky sharring each others warmth and company.

* * *

**Alright what did you think? About you dizzy, did you like it? Sorry if it felt rushed or cheesey at the end, I was getting tired. Happy Thanksgiving and Stay Frosty!**


	16. Hero

'**Hero' By: Skillet**

**Characters: Crane, Mei-Ling, Po, and Tigress**

**Requested by: Shen's General **

**What's up you beautiful people? I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving like I did! I would like to say thanks to everyone that reviews and submits his or her ideas; it really helps keep this story afloat. Also for those who do leave requests: Remember that I do a purely first come first serve, so you don't feel like you getting cheated. And being the awesome author I am… ^^ I decided to take out my request to make room for others. Oh, and my birthday was the 27th of November, I turned 19!**

**Waiting List: **

**LexisTexas2000: 'Someone Like You' By: Adele**

**Br00klynb0y96: 'Sanctuary' By: Utada**

**Tigress137****: 'All I Ask Of You' By: Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**AKA99: 'Titanium' By: David Guetta feat. Sia**

**Open**

**So after this there will be two spots left open for a request, again I cannot stress enough that there is a first come first serve basis. I really don't want to have to deny a request but I will have to if there are too many. BUT! Always remember you can try again the next time. (START) will begin the song.**

**Plus, anyone else seen the increase in TiPo stories in Spanish, or am I crazy? Either more English TiPo stories need to be published or I need to learn Spanish! Lol.**

**Alright… Let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except the rights to my ideas!**

* * *

For four warriors this was one week to remember. Master Shifu, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey were off on a mission and agreed to give two couples some time-off together Mei-Ling was down for the weekend to visit her boyfriend, Master Crane, and Po and Tigress had recently became a couple. Both couples had been having a good week, with only a couple days left of their freedom they were really happy with the time.

Crane and Mei-Ling had confessed to each other after Mei-Ling had come to visit the Jade Palace shortly after Po had defeated Shen. She couldn't help but come and see her friend after several sent letters between them. Weeks after she had arrived, Mei-Ling had to return to the academy, but not with out a promise: To return to see her new boyfriend. The night before she was to leave, Crane had finally made the decision it was now or never. Mei-Ling was more than thrilled to accept his request and promised to return to him.

Shortly after Crane had asked Mei-Ling to be his girlfriend, Po was itching to do the same with a girl he had his eye on for a long time. Po took advice from Crane and got his courage raised through the roof, then he asked the girl of his dreams, Tigress. After Shen's defeat the two had began to hang out much more, along with training with each other too. Tigress' attitude towards the panda had greatly improved and she was beginning to realize him as her best friend. If you asked anyone in the Five, village, and even Shifu who Tigress was closest too, every single one of them would say Po. Tigress kept denying that she liked him when she talked with Viper about it, but that night when Po asked her she made up her mind. Everyone was very exited for the two's newly found love and were happy for them. Everyone believed that they would be the greatest couple of Kung Fu for all of time. Shifu objected for a couple days, but soon gave in as he saw his daughter was happy.

Both couples enjoyed their day together, and after Po had made lunch for them all, both couples decided that they would relax the hot day away.

* * *

**WITH PO AND TIGRESS…**

Po and Tigress were sitting under a shade tree trying to avoid the midday sun. Po was sitting with his back to the tree with Tigress' head lying in his lap. On of Po's paws was paying with the top of her head and the other was intertwined with one of Tigress' paws that lay on her stomach. Her tail was happily flicking the air, and both lovers were resting with their eyes closed though Tigress had thought of a small question she had on her mind for a while.

"Po?" Tigress said his name softly.

"Yeah?" Po replied without opening his eyes, but gave a reassuring rub of his thumb on her paw.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tigress opened her eyes and turned her head to get a better look at him.

"Sure, fire away."

"What made you really fall in love with me?"

This startled Po's mind for a second as he opened his eyes and looked down into her bright colored eyes. In his mind, Po thought why she would ask that, but he soon just figured he would tell her. But, he was going to have some fun with it

"I think it might have been your butt." Po smiled.

Tigress' face flushed red very quickly. "My butt?"

"Yeah… its cute and sexy." Chuckled Po. Tigress couldn't help but giggle at Po's comment, which made him smile at her reaction, because she rarely ever laughed.

"That's a lie!" Tigress managed to say between laughs.

"Your right… it's ugly."

"What?"

"Your butt… it's ugly." Po joked.

At this she laughed harder with a smile on her face. "That's not what I meant Po!"

"I know, I know… I really fell in love with you personality, even though it wasn't that great at the beginning but it changed. The first time you smiled at me… that was something else, I knew then I gained a friendship that I had always wanted. And we can't forget you being a master a Kung Fu that pretty much sealed the deal. Your perfect to me, and everything you do makes me fall in love with you all over again so please don't ever change." Po finished, looking again at her smiling face and golden eyes.

"Thank you Po." Tigress said as she sat up and rubbed her face into his chest trying to get closer to him. Po was happy that he had given her, not only what she had wanted to hear, but the truth.

"Your butt was only a bonus." Said Po.

Laughter yet again erupted from the stripped feline that was lying on his chest. Tigress looked up and through her laughter she pulled Po into a kiss, pushing them both onto the ground. Between the kisses Tigress managed to whisper an 'I love you' to Po.

* * *

**WITH CRANE AND MEI-LING…**

Crane and Mei-Ling were in the Jade Palace's library, Crane was helping Mei-Ling with something he had promised for her. Mei-Ling had grown up in a home that didn't teach her to write, make no mistake she would not hesitate to drop kick you if you made fun of her about it, so Crane started helping her learn. These 'lessons' went on for weeks and Mei-Ling was gradually getting better at her writing.

"And then you cross this… and there. A simple three word sentence." Crane said as he sat beside her, coaching her.

"Alright… so what did I just write?" Mei-Ling turned to her right, to see a blushing bird.

"It says… I love you." Crane told her earning a wide smile from the feline.

"Crane… you're so sweet." Mei-Ling said as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Crane got even redder when she kissed him, but did his best to shake off the blush. "Well, we are done for today if you want…"

"Sure, anything else that you wanted to go today?" Mei- Ling asked.

"Definitely not eating, thank you Po." The avian rubbed his stomach signaling that he was still full.

Mei-Ling giggled and then stood up, "Why don't we just take a walk?" she gestured towards the door.

"Sounds good to me." Crane said and jumped from his seat.

As he walked next to her, Crane suddenly thought of a question. Nothing too major, but definitely worth asking her about.

"Hey, Mei?"

"Yeah?"

"I have been thinking of this for awhile, and I wanted to see what you thought about it."

"And…" Mei-Ling pushed as her heart began to beat faster, her mind thinking it could be what she had been hoping for.

"I was wondering if…"

"If…" Mei-Ling said but her head said 'Here it comes!'

"If you would want to move here, and stay at the Jade Palace with me?"

Mei-Ling's smile dampened a bit at the realization that it wasn't the question she was hoping he would ask, but it was a start. At least he wanted her closer to him, and that was all that matter to her. Plus, this could be the final step at getting to what she wanted.

"I think that would be a great idea Crane, seeing as I don't get a whole lot of time to spend with you." Mei-Ling said walking closer to her lover. Just then Tigress came running over the hill behind them.

"Hey, guys! There are some robbers attacking some farmers, and they need our help. Po is already on his way and I came to get you guys." Tigress said with urgency. She didn't have to wait before Crane took to the skies and Mei-Ling began to follower her as they raced to the scene.

* * *

**MOMENTS LATER…**

Even though Po was the first to take off towards the place that was under attack, the other three were quick to catch up. All four jumped off a ledge and landed in the area where some bandits were trying to get money off some villagers.

"Stop and return what you have stolen!" Crane shouted.

"Make us!" They replied.

"That can be arranged." Tigress growled and ran towards them with speed.

Tigress was quick to disarm the bandit's axe he had once held in his paw. She then sweep his feet out from underneath him making him fall to the ground, but the wolf was quick to regain his footing. Tigress decided to throw some fast punches, which were only blocked and returned. Then she saw her opening as the wolf dashed towards her, she jumped in time causing him to miss his target and she did a flip over his back and grabbing onto his shoulders at the same time. This resulted in the wolf being thrown into the ground and his demise.

Mei-Ling was having a little more difficult of a time with her opponent. Every time Mei would through a punch it was blocked and kicks end the same way. The real trouble was trying to block the constant attack from the wolf that seemed to come and come. The bandit was able to land a few hits on Mei's side causing her to flinch in pain, and just when she thought she was going to get hit by a powerful kick; it didn't come. When she looked up a wing had stopped the attack from connecting, looking under the hat revealed a smiling crane and he nodded to her. Crane took the wolf's foot and pushed it away making him fall over, but quickly recovered. Crane distracted the bandit while Mei-Ling came in for the attack landing many kicks to his stomach. Then it was Crane's turn to attack, he swooped down swiftly passing by the bandit just enough to knock the wolf off balance. And when the bandit had no idea where Crane was about to attack from, it came. Crane dropped in from the sky hitting the bandit hard with his wing, throwing him into Mei-Ling who promptly kicked him sideways. The wolf landed next to his other fallen comrade. They looked over just in time to see Po finish with another enemy.

"Hey wasn't there another one?" Mei-Ling asked, but right as she finished her question the other bandit's location was revealed. He was standing with a torch in one hand next to a wooden farmhouse.

"Can the family get out in time?" He chuckled as he threw the flames into the houses window and then took off running.

"What the hell is that maniac thinking?!" Po yelled as the four watched the house go up in flames faster than Shen's flagship did. It was then they her muffled screams for help as their eyes widened in shock.

"Crane go get a bucket brigade system started with the other villagers, Tigress go after that idiot and catch him, and Mei-Ling stay here. I'm going in and I might need your help getting them out through the window." Po told the team and they all went to do exactly as they were told.

Po turned away from his friends and walked straight into the burning house. Once inside, the dark and heavy smoke blinded him. It burned the inside of his nose and throat as he struggled to avoid breathing. The only thing he could rely on was his hearing and sense of feeling to guide him through the house. The first person Po found was a male goat that was cowering in the corner of the kitchen, Po easily picked him up and carried the helpless guy out. Once again outside of the house, Po took a deep breath of fresh air and coughed violently.

"My wife…(cough) and child are still (cough) inside." The goat exclaimed through his irritated throat. The goat watched as the Dragon Warrior turned, and marched back inside the ragging inferno.

Back inside the burning house, Po once again struggled to find his way to the unaccounted people. He found the wife unconscious, because of the smoke, in the living room and knew he was going to need help from Mei-Ling. So Po went to the window and elbowed it, breaking through the window then called for Mei-Ling who quickly responded. Her and Po were able to safely lift the women out of the window, now there was the child to attend to.

**(START)**

Po could hear the house falling apart above, he had to act fast, and he found the kid in a closet. But as Po went to help the child a large beam fell onto him, pinning him down along with one of his arms.

Mei-Ling heard the crash and came to investigate, only to find Po trapped and a child crying.

"Get the kid out of here! Don't worry about me!" Po yelled over the chaos. Mei-Ling did what she was told and ran out of the house, child in arms.

_I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today, Falling off the edge today_

_I am just a man, Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life, A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today, To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand, But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war, Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life, A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life, I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time, Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives, And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me, I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Mei-Ling came back to Po, but she had brought Tigress and Crane with her and they began pushing on the beam.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time (I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

They soon figured it wouldn't budge and the house was beginning to cave in.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak? (I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero,_

Tigress then turned can kicked the beam as hard as she could snaping it in half.

_I need a hero_

Tigress and Mei-Ling helped Po to his feet and all four ran twoards the window in front of them.

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

They all made it through the window just as the roof of the house collapsed behind them. The villagers surrounded the group of warriors dousing them with water to stop the burning of fur.

The next day Shifu and the other returned to a Jade Palace full of wounded, sineged, and greatful warriors.

"What happened?" asked a very shocked and confused Shifu.

"It's a long story…" The four replied.

* * *

**Hey guys! Again, sorry for the lenghtyness of my updates, college comes first. Shen's General how was it? If you guys liked it (hopfully even loved it) then don't hesitate to post a review! Stay Frosty my favorite readers!**


	17. Someone Like You

**'Someone Like You' By: Adele**

**Requester: LexisTexas2000**

**Characters: Song and Po, NOT A SONG/PO!**

**I am truly happy for all the requests and reviews I have been getting, it is so exciting that I have made something that people like! And... WOW! All the request from you guys is great! I am really happy that you guys are really liking my song-fics, I guess... keep them coming, I'll just make a longer list. LOL XD**

**The Request List:**

**1. Br00klynb0y96: 'Sanctuary' By: Utada**

**2. Tigress137: 'All I Ask Of You' By: Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**3. AKA99: 'Titanium' By: David Guetta feat. Sia**

**4. edgar230: 'Take a Hint' By: Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillis **

**5. Shen's General: 'Skin' By: Sixx: Am**

**(****Shinigamilover2****: 'This Means War' By: Nickelback) **

**(yinyang99: 'Back in Black' By: ACDC) **

**(Dark Shade 75: 'Master of Disaster' By: Seether)**

**(pandamaster97720: Drunk on You By: Luke Bryan)**

**Yup, is that a full list or what? I got a lot of work ahead of me… (START) signals when to… well… start the song. Right then… Lets hop to it.**

**Warning: Beginning may be disturbing to TiPo lovers… But don't worry it gets better as the story goes on, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't… you know what? I think you get the picture DreamWorks. **

* * *

Song sat in her room at the home base for the Ladies of the Shade. She had been contemplating on something for quite a while. About a year ago she met Po, the Dragon Warrior, who had saved her from a life of crime and dare she say, fell in love with? Song wasn't able to stay and tell Po about her newfound feelings because the Ladies of the Shade needed a leader. She left Po promising to send letters back and forth to each other.

For months they sent letters to each other, and Song fell increasingly in love with the panda as more of her letters got responded to. Nearly after a year of working with the Ladies of the Shade, She finally decides to get back and confess her love for the bear. The last letter she sent asked if she would be aloud to spend a week or so at the Jade Palace, she figured this would be better that dropping in on them considering the last time she was at the palace she tried stealing a artifact.

Song's wait, for the letter that granted her visit, was short.

**Dear Song,**

**All right, everything is ready for your arrival. It seems like I haven't seen you in the longest time! I can't wait to see you again and show you how much the village has changed since you left. Shifu has a room ready for you, so all you have to do is meet me at my father's shop around noon in about four days and I'll take care of the rest. I don't get much free time now a day so it will be fun to hang with a friend!**

**Your awesome friend, Po**

The letter overly excited the snow leopard. Po seemed genuinely happy to see her again, which make her heart beat even faster. This was going to be the thing that would change her life.

**FOUR DAYS LATER…**

Song walked into Po's father's restaurant looking for his friendly face to appear, and when she saw it he was serving some customers bowls of noodles. Her heart again did a flip, she was excited and nervous at the same time. The only thought in her mind at the moment was 'What if he doesn't like me?', but she didn't have time to stress about it be cause Po had already seen her.

"Hey! Song! Long time no see!" Po yelled and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Hi Po! It is awesome to see you again." Song said as she returned his hug enjoying his warm fur wishing the hug would never end.

"Was your travel hard?" Po asked as he took his apron off.

"No, long and lonely though…" Song said trying to hint at Po, but he didn't hear it.

"I'll see you later dad, I got to take Song up to the palace." Po hollered back into the kitchen.

"Ok, come back soon, and tell Tigress that I am happy for her!", Mr. Ping replied to him.

"Will do!", Po then turned to Song. "Ready?" Receiving a nod from Song.

After they were on their way to the Jade Palace, Song thought of a question to pass the time. "So how has life been for you?"

"Really good actually, but Tigress has been making all of our lives even better." Po smiled to himself.

"Really? You and your dad said something about her being happy… the last time I saw her she was a grumpy person."

"She… changed… quite a bit."

"Wow, how so?" Song asked.

"Well for one, we found out she is expecting."

"No way! Master Tigress is pregnant?" Song said loudly, but her mouth was quickly covered by Po's paw.

"Shhh! She doesn't want the villagers knowing just yet!" Po said in a whisper. "She hasn't started to show, and she isn't the type for attention.

"Ok… sorry. The father must be really happy." Song said realizing how protective of her he was, but she just decided to rub it off.

"It's ok… its just we all have been edgy this week after finding out. The only thing worse than the villagers finding out she is expecting, is our enemies realizing how weak we are right now. That's why if you want… you could stay awhile and lend us a hand, because the doctor told Tigress not to do any training or fighting. And yes, the father is very… happy." Said Po said with a half smile.

Song was excited that Po wanted her to say and help, but upset that he was talking about Tigress a lot. "Sure Po, I'd love too help you in your time of need."

Po's smile grew wide at her accepting the offer, and because they had finally made it up the steps. "Great… let's go into the dinning hall and tell Shifu you have arrived."

Walking into the dinning hall they found Shifu and the Five sitting at the table, they were all talking to Tigress about the baby. Shifu was the first to talk.

"Welcome back Dragon Warrior, and also Miss Song."

Song bowed to Master Shifu in respect, " Thank you for letting me stay here, despite the problems with my last visit." Shifu accepted this, but Tigress didn't. She let out a low growl, but Song didn't hear it.

"Po, you may show Miss Song to her room, and then you are all free for the rest of the day." Shifu said and left his students.

"Awesome!" Po shouted, "Hey Tigress, after I show Song to her room can I show her around the town?"

Tigress thought for a moment then accepted his offer, "Sure Po, but be back for dinner."

Song was too confused not to ask, "Wait… why did you ask her if you could do something? It is your free time to spend!" After Song asked that all eyes in the room turned to look at her, all with dumbfounded expressions.

Tigress was the first to act, "Song… Po and I are…" But she wasn't able to finish as Po interrupted her.

"Wait, Tigress, I got this." Po stepped in. "Song humor me please… Did you ever get a letter of me inviting you to something?"

"N-no… You invited me to something?" Song was extremely confused.

"Yeah… I invited you to mine and…" Po turned and gestured to him and Tigress. "Tigress' wedding."

Just then, Song's heart shattered into a million pieces. The bags in her paws fell to the ground in a clatter. Po could sear he heard her heart drop into her feet.

"Your… w-wedding?" Song struggled to keep her composure.

"Song are you ok?" Po asked.

"Ye-eah… I am just going to… going to…" But with out finishing her sentence she turned and left. Po was the only one to see the tears in her eyes.

Po chased after her to talk but not before giving his wife a small reassuring kiss on her cheek. The rest of the Five watch Po run out, all of them had a shocked expression.

"Song! Song! Song, where did you… There you are!" Po ran after her and found her sitting… and crying on the steps of the Hall of Heroes.

"I am sorry Po…" Song said through her sobs.

"About what? You didn't know."

"No not about that! I came back to tell you… to tell you that I love you!"

Po was immediately shocked and was unable to say anything, so Song continued.

"I wanted to come back and… and tell you I love you, but I only come to find out you are married and having a child!"

"I'm sorry…" Po tried saying in the nicest way he could.

"No…" Song said snuffling her nose. "I just need to go to my room, I'll find it myself."

Po watched her walk away to the rooms holding her head in her paws, and he was hopping tomorrow he would be able to fix things.

**NEXT MORNING… **

Po came out of his and Tigress' room to see the Five and Shifu gathered around Song's room. Shifu then handed him a piece of paper.

"Here, it's for you." Po took the letter from his master and opened it to see what it said.

**(START)**

**Dear Po,**

**If you found this then I am gone. I couldn't take not begin with you. I felt like my heart fell to the floor and got stomped on. It isn't your fault, I hoped for too much. You are a great friend and your personality made me fall in love with you.**

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

**I didn't realize you married Tigress and I was hopping you would be the one for me.**

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Boundby the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

**I am very happy you found someone that make you happy, but…**

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

**I will always have a part of you in my head. Maybe one day I will find someone like you and be able to come back for an actual visit. But it will take some time. I wish you the best, and I am sorry I won't be able to help defend the valley. Please… don't forget me.**

**Love, Song.**

Po looked up from the letter and over to his wife… No, he would never wish for anything different. But it hurt that he had hurt a friend in such a way.

"_No person can say losing the one you truly love is easy."- Unknown._

* * *

**Woot! Another one complete! I hoped all of you liked it, espiacally you LexisTexas2000, I hoped you liked it the best. Please Review and Stay Frosty!**


	18. Sanctuary (Final Song)

**'Sanctuary' By: Utada (Slow English Version) **

**Requester: Br00klynb0y96**

**Characters: Po & Tigress**

**Hey all! I'm back with another epic Song-Fic for everyone! I don't want to talk very long, but I haven't updated this in a while so I don't know how many of you that had a request is still active. So if you had a request and are still active, please re-post your request (or PM me) and I will happily put you back on the request list. Also, I plan on ending this collection of Song-Fic's after this one, and get a new collection going!**

**(START) You know what to do! Make sure to get the Slow English Verison of the song to have it sound right, unless you love the song and writing so much that it doesn't matter to you. :] I'm just hoping I got the right/good version.**

**Disclaimer: NO! I own nothing! All is owned by DreamWorks and Utada! I can only claim my ideas, so no thieving!**

* * *

It was only a week after the defeat of Shen and the recovering warriors were helping around the city trying to get it back to normal. Tigress had stayed by herself mostly and furiously thought about what had happened over the past few days that ranged from easy going that has become her training since Po had lightened everyone's mood to him hugging her after she had pulled him from the harbor's waters. Actually Po was all she could think about at this moment

For some reason it pulled strings inside her mind. And not until a day later in that week, when Tigress and Po had been helping people whose houses and business had been damaged in the explosions, she had finally seen what those strings had been pulling at. Her feelings. Emotions. Everything that had defined her was either crumbling away or being added to her previous beliefs of hard rigorous training and a hardcore exterior. But it was Po that reminded her, on the boat sailing towards Gongmen City a week earlier, that she did feel, she did care what people think, and that she didn't want to truly be seen as a 'hardcore' female warrior. It was all thanks to Po.

Po was her guide to her new future and a friend that would stand the test of time. She truly believed that Po was the only one she could say, was close enough to her to allow him to know personal facts of her life. She wouldn't even consult Shifu, who is her closest father figure, or Viper, who is the closest to a female friend she has ever had, before talking to Po about it. And it shocked her to realize this.

Not only did it shock her, but it brought her to realizing that her emotional change gave way to something extremely new to her: Love. She brought herself to accept the fact that she was indeed falling for the fun loving, noodle cooking, and good hearten panda they call the Dragon Warrior. Little did she know, Po was going through the same emotions but much less then his feline friend was going through.

Some may tell you love doesn't just happen over night, and they are usually true. But there are a select few who see how love can form fast between friends that are so unlike one another that they are drawn together. All it takes for the feelings to be stamped into place is one event.

"Everyone ready?" Shifu looked at his students as they gathered around him at the docks. "Good. Let's catch our ride home before it leaves us here." Shifu and his students climbed onto a cargo ship and allowed themselves to smile about Shifu's small addition to their new found laid back personalities. Night was quick to approach and one easy going panda was still wide-awake.

He sat on the edge of the boat and looking at the stars as they were the most beautiful things on Earth, when in fact he believed a person was much more beautiful. As a child Po had looked towards the Furious Five for comfort, always secretly wish them to be his very best friends. He never realized that this dream would become true.

Tigress was always his favorite of the Five and was his biggest inspiration. From the first moment he saw her smile at him, after the defeat of Tia-Lung, until now he had considered her to be his best friend. It was something he always needed, a friendship, more than what his father could ever produce. Now after the events with Shen, Po realized that his feelings for the young female tiger had, not only grown into something new but also pulled his destiny together with hers. The only problem was how to confront his best friend about the growing feelings that he now possessed for her. Luckily, she was going to make it a lot easier on him.

"I see you're still awake." Tigress's soft features were covered by the night.

Po was shook from his thoughts by Tigress, who he had been thinking about moments before. "Yeah… couldn't sleep. You're not going to make me punch your paw again, are you?"

A small smile spread across her face from the panda's small joke. "Not at all, I wouldn't want to work you too hard, now would I?"

The panda merely chuckled and resumed his star gazing, and they sat there in silences looking at the sky. Both contemplating on what to say to the other, and both on the nervous side of sitting next to their crush. Tigress was the first to speak.

"So what are you thinking about?" She asked calmly. "About what had happened with Shen?

"No." he simply replied.

"Then what?"

"Us. I'm thinking about us."

Tigress was confused. " What do you mean?"

"You and I. How we work as a team, the things we talk about, why we are friends, and… the hug you gave me in the prison."

"What about the one you gave me?" She asked.

"I had a reason for that." Po smirked.

"And what would that be?" Tigress looked into his deep jade eyes.

"I… I was happy that you were okay and…" Po stopped and refrained from saying the last part. "Never mind."

"Wait! You can tell me, can't you? I go as far as calling you my best friend… I've never had that before." Tigress' ears laid down and her eyes drifted away from him.

Po looked at her, and suddenly felt like he had hurt her in some way. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted to know." He reach over and put a paw on her shoulder causing her to turn back to him.

"Tell you what, you tell me why you hugged me in the prison and I'll tell you why I hugged you." Po looked into her bright feline eyes, wanting to look at them for the rest of the night."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Po said making a small cross over his heart and his cheesy grin shown through the night. Tigress contemplated it for a moment then silently nodded.

"Remember that night in Shen's castle when he opened all his feathers and hypnotized with that symbol?" She asked receiving a nod from Po. "Well, after that I was scared that I… we would lose you."

"You were scared that you guys would lose me?"

"Yeah, you scared me so much when you froze in front of him and the wolves like that." Tigress held her upper arm with her other paw. "Now you." She pushed.

"Oh… yeah… I hugged you because I…"

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Mantis said as he came up behind them.

Tigress face looked as if she didn't care but on the inside she was raging. Someone always has to interrupt her and Po's conversations. Not to mention her face was only inches away from Po's.

"Nothing." Tigress stood up and began walking back inside the boat. "Nothing at all." She almost sounded disappointed.

"Thanks Mantis." Po turned back to the stars.

"What did I do?" Mantis hopped up onto Po's shoulder.

**NEXT DAY…**

The boat had docked early that morning and the warriors filed off the vessel methodically, each thinking of the long walk back to the palace. Unknown to them several pairs of eyes watched from afar.

Walking down a dirt path through the woods, in single file, they were trying to make the best of it by telling jokes and stories when Tigress stopped abruptly. She heard something, it sounded like a whistle that was getting closer to her. Her friends only looked on with curiosity. Tigress felt as if she had heard the sound before, the sound that had almost ended her life… and Po's. She went wide-eyed as she noticed what it was and it was headed right for her and her friends.

"Ambush!" Tigress bellowed, and they all dove for the side of the path trying to avoid the incoming cannon ball. When the cannon ball hit it created a massive dust cloud covering everybody and obscuring vision.

Po looked up to see Tigress struggling to stand up in the thick cloud of dust. He looked to his right and saw a wolf, still loyal to Lord Shen, running towards Tigress. Po tried yelling at her to warn her but the heavy cloud of dust prevented him from yelling her name. What he saw next horrified him.

The wolf reached the disoriented Tigress, pulled out a knife, and plunged it deep into her abdomen. Tigress let out a loud roar of pain, but couldn't see because of the thick dust. The wolf tore out the knife with such violence that is made Tigress turn her body a whole ninety degrees. Then as the wolf walked pass Tigress, he stabbed her in the back and left the knife in her and turned his attention on Po.

Tigress was unable to stand anymore and fell to the ground face first; a groan escaped her mouth when she fell. The wolf walked up close to the panda struggling to get to his feet.

"You took our master from us… I took the one thing you held most dear from you." He evilly laughed and walk off, Po made note of the direction he took off in. Po crawled to Tigress' body and pulled the knife out of her back, flipping her over so that her head lay in his lap.

**(START) **

_In you and I,_

_There's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_My Sanctuary,_

_My Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me?_

_What's left of me?_

"I'm sorry… Po… I failed you… and the team…" Tigress said struggling to breathe.

Po now had tears in his eyes as he cradled her head. "No… No… you didn't fail them or me." He calmly said and stroking her head to calm her.

_You show me how to see, _

_That nothing is whole _

_And nothing is broken..._

T-thank you… Po for everything." Her voice had gotten considerably weaker.

_In you and I, _

_There's a new land, _

_Angels in flight _

_My Sanctuary, _

_My Sanctuary, yeah _

_Where fears and lies melt away... _

_Music will tie _

_What's left of me? _

_What's left of me now…? _

_My fears... _

_My lies... _

_Melt away... _

_I..._

To Po, Tigress felt cold and _lifeless. _Po cried as he held her body, which he though contained no more life and all he could think about was the last thing she had said to him. Po turned to the knife that had recently been inside Tigress, and he looked at it for a moment. Then rage filled his eyes. Setting Tigress down as gently as he could, he took of in the direction the wolf had ran off in. The dust had cleared now, the five and Shifu watched as Po ran off, and then they saw Tigress' body.

Po picked up speed as he ran through the woods, pushing small trees out of his way, and barreling over small bushes when the popped up in front of him. That's when he saw three of the wolves walking down another path through the woods, joking around.

Po ran out of the woods at the wolves, the first one didn't see him coming and was clobbered by Po's fist. The second was knocked out with a spin kick to the gut and an uppercut to the jaw, all before the first had hit the ground. The ringleader, who was the one to stab Tigress, took off running to try and get away from Po. The black and white bear chased him down and his speed training had paid off.

Tackling him to the ground and pinning the wolf to the ground, Po pulled out the knife that had been in Tigress. Po saw the terror in the wolf's eyes as he raised the weapon hi above his head.

"You forgot this." Po bluntly said and slammed down the knife, then stood up. "I don't want to ever see your face _ever _again."

The wolf opened his eyes to see the knife lodged in the ground next to his head and the Dragon Warrior in a fast walk back to where everyone else was.

"Shifu!" Po yelled when he got back to where the cannonball had hit. "Shifu!"

"Yes Po?" the old master came from behind him.

"Where is she? Where is everybody?" Po frantically asked. Shifu didn't say anything, but he pointed to a tent that was set up behind some trees.

Po ran to it and opened the flap of the tent to reveal Tigress lying on a mat with her abdomen wrapped up with bandages. The rest o the five got up and filed out of the tent.

"Go to her Po, she has been asking for you." Viper whispered as she slithered out.

"Tigress?" he whispered.

"Po?" she weakly said.

"I thought you were… gone." Po keeled beside her and held her paw.

"Po, I…" She started but something stopped her, a pair of lips. Po's lips. Tigress was shocked when she realized that he was kissing her, but she for got about it when he started to pull away. Tigress put one of her paws on the back of his neck and pushed him back into the kiss, both melting into it. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"That's what I why I hugged you… I loved you so much that I was happy to see you unharmed." Po returned to holding her paw.

"Thank you. You have done so much for me. Thank you, Po." Tigress' voice was still quiet. Po stayed by her side until they got back to the palace, and as soon as Tigress was better Po asked Shifu permission to date Tigress. And people say love doesn't form over night…

* * *

**All right that's the last of this Collection! Brooklynboy96 I hope you liked it, because it felt good to me! Keep a look out for the new collection that will be coming out called: DJ Simba593: Emerald Edition. You guys should be really happy; I stayed up till 2 a.m. this morning to finish this after playing airsoft all day. Simba593 over and out.**


End file.
